Taken
by Bella91388
Summary: Edward and Bella finally got their happy ending. They are married, and Bella is in the middle of her change. And jsut when everything is perfect, someone just has to intervine! Will Bella and Edward ever see each other again! Read Taken to find out! B*E!
1. Changing

_**Taken**_

Changing

Bella POV

Icy fire spread through my veins like daggers. I tried, and tried, and tried again to hold in the screams that threatened to ensue me, but I wasn't _that _strong. Yet. My tiny, human body was no match for the venom that now coursed through it.

Edward POV

I always knew that if I want to spend an eternity with Bella, this was the only way to make it happen. But as I watched her screaming in agony despite all of the morphine that Carlisle had given her, it hurt too much. I _hated,_ no, loathed, seeing her like this. And it was my fault. Her hands were clenched into fists, her lips were pursed in treacherous pain, and her eyebrows furrowed in agony. How could I just sit here and watch my angel _die_, even if she would be alive again in a few days?!

Hours past, and her screaming grew louder. But in between her cries of pain, she was mumbling words, like she used to when she slept. Every once and a while she would say a few words together, so I spent my time with her trying to figure out what all of these fragments meant. And as always, I drew a blank. More time past, and finally we had made it through the first day. I watched as her skin grew paler, and her features became more angular. By the minute she became even more beautiful, if that was possible.

"No!! No…don't!! Stop it!!" Bella cried again. Lately her cries of agony had died down, and now she was screaming out nonsense. "Shut up, shut up!!" She cried for the millionth time. Curiosity burned throughout my body. What was she talking about?? _Maybe I don't want to know._ I thought sadly.

_She'll be Ok, this has to happen, this HAS to happen!!_ Alice repeated to reassure herself. She wanted Bella to become a vampire with us, but she hated hearing Bella's pain almost as much as I did.

"_HOLY CRAP!!" _Emmett thought to himself. Apparently he was hunting, and about a second before he snapped a grizzly's neck, his ridiculous strength disappeared, and was replaced by the strength of any normal vampire. Not only did this surprise him, but it surprised me as well. This had _never_ happened before.

Suddenly, his mind shut off, and everything became quiet. _Odd._ I thought. I decided to see what Alice was thinking, but her mind was shut off too. Oh no! There minds didn't shut off, mine did!! I didn't want to leave Bella, but this was important.

I jumped up and ran faster than the speed of light (literally) over to Carlisle's office. I threw open the door to find that Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were already in there. Each of them had on the same expression, worry.

"What happened?" I asked breathlessly. Alice and Jasper stared down at their feet while Emmett growled, annoyed.

"I missed the stupid Grizzly!!" Emmett cried angrily. "All because my stupid strength just dissolved!!"

"I know, but a second after that happened to you, my power was gone as well." I replied, more calmly now. Now everyone in the room looked at me like something terrible was happening, but for the first time in my life, I couldn't comprehend. Slowly, Carlisle stood and turned to look at the four of us. Even he didn't understand what was going on.

"So what you're telling me is that all four of your powers disappeared within about five minutes of each others?" Carlisle asked, trying to make sense of the situation. "Hmmmmm… I wonder who could possibly be doing this, and _why_ they are doing this."

"Well, what if they decide to use our powers against us!!" Alice cried. The most horrified expression was on her face, and for the first time ever, she looked truly terrified. And she was right, how much danger were we in? This time, none of us knew. And we had no way of finding out. We sat there and stared at each other for several minutes, each of us feeling positively speechless.

Eventually Esme, and Rosalie noticed that we were all missing. They came up to Carlisle's office and found us. Apparently the expressions on our faces gave us away because they immediately knew that something was wrong. We explained everything to them, and in the end we all agreed that this was _extremely_ bad.

"Well, before all of this happened, did you see _anything _that might have lead to this? Are there any other vampires in town that I don't know about?" Carlisle asked, returning to his calm and cool manor. I racked my brain to find anything that might possibly have a connection with what was happening, but nothing weird had gone on lately.

"I haven't seen anything in my visions, nothing even slightly abnormal." Alice said, clearly frustrated.

"I haven't heard anyone thinking anything abnormal, or any thoughts that could possibly be related. Plus, no one has been blocking out there mind to me lately." I replied thoughtfully. Now everyone was annoyed. How could this happen? All four of our powers just slip away within five tiny minutes.

"I mean really! There was no warning, it was like bada boom, bada bing, bada bang, poof!! And our powers were gone!" Alice countered, her voice full of animation. Obviously she was trying to lighten the mood. _Especially since Jasper can't._ I thought grimly.

"Well, obviously this is _not_ good." Esme clarified.

"I think we figured that out a long, _long,_ time ago." Emmett retorted. Esme looked as if she was going to scold him when suddenly Alice jumped and let out a whoosh of air in surprise. We all looked at her questioningly, and she smiled.

"I just had a vision." Alice said proudly. The rest of us checked, but we shook our heads, our powers hadn't returned yet.

"There is going to be a huge drop in the stock market," Alice said as she watched her vision play out, "and then it is going to….. and it's gone." She said, angrily plopping herself back into her chair. We all looked around at one another and sighed. So far things weren't exactly going our way, and it honestly, and truly, sucked.

I glared out the window in frustration. What did this mean!! Who was doing this, and why!! I glanced out towards the door and thought about Bella. Even as a vampire, would she be safe with us? Sure, she wasn't exactly on anyone's hit list any more, but still. I didn't want to put her in danger, but there was nothing left for me to do. Neither of us could live without one another, and really, there wasn't any other option. I wasn't leaving her again, it would kill us both. And now that some unseen force was threatening us, we had to leave, run away. It was our only option now.

"Carlisle, I think we only have one choice, we have to leave Forks." I whispered sadly. "We can't stay here and endanger ourselves and Bella like this, we need to leave."

"Sadly, I think your right. If someone is here and threatening us, and we don't have the advantage of your powers, it's the only thing that we can do." Carlisle agreed miserably. "Once Bella's transformation is complete, we will hunt and then leave immediately. We should be fine for about a week, but at that time we need to leave." He finished quietly.

And he was right, it was the only way. Despite how much Forks meant to all of us, we _had_ to leave, there was no getting past it. I didn't want this to be the first thing I told Bella, I had wanted us to enjoy the moment and then, when we were ready, leave. But now, that was just a mere dream. She would wake up to find that we were all in danger and that we were leaving in a few days. I hated having to do this to her, it was truly terrible. I looked around the room, and though my power was gone, I knew that everyone here was thinking the same thing.


	2. Awake

Awake

Edward POV

I hadn't really been paying close attention to the time. It had been about 3 days since I had _bitten_ Bella. I got up from where I sat. It was time to return to her side. Once I had returned I hated myself for leaving her. She looked so pained that it hurt me too. Slowly as time progressed she calmed and began to look as if the throbbing was beginning to disappear. I looked out the window deep in thought, completely unaware of how much time was passing by.

"Edward?" Bella whispered weakly. Hearing her beautiful voice I snapped out of my trance and turned quickly to look into her eyes. The moment that I looked at her she practically jumped into my arms.

Bella POV

Slowly the pain ceased, and I began to come back into reality. I opened my eyes and found Edward looking out the window by my side.

"Edward?" I whispered. It came out sounding weak, but the truth was that I was taken aback by the sound of my voice. It was still _my_ voice, but now it sounded more rhythmic. Edward quickly looked at me, and before I realized what I was doing, I had flung myself into his arms. I felt him smile and I instantly felt as if the world really was perfect. He kissed my hair, and then my lips and I sighed in contentment. Three days of pain for a lifetime of this, wasn't a fair trade. I had cheated the pain, because this was worth a thousand times more than three days.

We sat like that for a long time, I was nestled in his arms and his face was buried in my hair. I was happy, and everything was perfect. I looked up at Edward and what I saw surprised me. Edward's eyes were full of worry.

"What is going on?" I asked him carefully. Did he regret changing me? Worry instantly spread through me and he noticed immediately. He took my face in his hands and kissed me for a moment before pulling away to look into my eyes.

"Bella, while you were changing something happened." He whispered studying my reaction carefully. "Emmett's strength, Alice's visions, Jaspers emotions, and my mind readings vanished. Someone took all of our powers, and no one knows who it could possibly be." Now he held me closer as he took in my stunned expression.

"What does this mean?" I squeaked. I knew that we were in danger, but how much?

"We have to leave Forks. I knew that we would have to eventually, but I never guessed that it would be this soon. I don't want to leave, but it's the only way…." He continued unhappily. "Are you Ok with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be? If this is what we have to do than of course, I am fine." I said smiling up at him weakly. He smiled at me and stood up quickly, taking me with him. He took off down the hall, dragging me behind him. I was about to yell at him for dragging me when I remembered, I'm a vampire now! I quickly caught up with him, a huge smile spreading across my face. Edward chuckled quietly and threw open the door to Carlisle's office.

We had barely taken three steps into the room when suddenly Alice jumped up and tackled me onto the ground hugging me greedily. I couldn't help but smile.

"I missed you soooooooooooooooooooooooo much!!" Alice cried happily and I burst into laughter.

"I was only_ gone_ for three days!!" I exclaimed as she stood and helped me up. She had a huge grin on her face as she pulled me into another, less deadly, hug. That's when I noticed that everyone else in the room was laughing hysterically. I glowered at them playfully and they all laughed even harder, if that was possible.

"Did you tell her?" Carlisle asked between bursts of laughter. Edward laughed as we both nodded simultaneously. Slowly everyone in the room calmed down. "Well then, before we do anything else we should all go hunting." Carlisle decided easily.

Everyone stood up and walked out of the room, still trying to contain their laughter from a few minutes ago. After a _quick _run through the forest we reached a small clearing. Esme and Carlisle took off to the east, while Rosalie and Emmett headed west. Alice and Jasper stayed with Edward and I. They all looked at me and smiled. If I had still been human I would have flushed red under their gazes.

"Just let your senses take over. When you smell something just give in and do whatever you feel pulled to do." Alice told me, still smiling like a mad woman. I laughed at the thought and then smiled weakly. Hunting still seamed incredibly odd to me, but I knew that eventually it would become easier.

We all stood in the clearing looking out at the bushes. Suddenly a gust of wind rushed our way. Just ahead there was a large heard of deer. Before I made sense of anything, all four of us had taken off towards the deer. It went extremely quick after that. Each of us caught up with a deer, and within a second we were feeding. It was insanely weird, feeding in a large group, but I knew that I was the only one who felt that way.

After a while we disposed of the poor deer and went back to the house. We all sat in the living room, with the TV on. For the first time ever I noticed that the volume was actually louder than a normal volume. But then I realized that it was at the same volume as always, but my ears were a thousand times more sensitive now, so it actually sounded loud.

I looked over at Emmett and smiled. Instantly he was suspicious, and I grinned evilly. I challenged him to an arm wrestling contest, like I had promised Edward several months ago. The first time I beat him easily, and I knew that if I wanted to truly win, I had to beat him again. Once we heard someone yell go, the match began.

It was pretty much the same as last time. Just as I was about to beat him, something happened. At first I didn't notice because I concentrated on him too hard, but then he suddenly seamed to gain massive amounts of power. He slammed my hand down on the other side, surprising not only me, but him as well. We looked at each other for a moment in wonder.

"Ha!! Just when I need it most it returns!" Emmett said, laughing boisterously. Carlisle was looking at me in wonder, and when he saw my puzzled expression he smiled.

"Well, Bella, I think we finally know what your power is." He said chuckling softly. He shook his head in thought and smiled again. "Apparently the vampire we've been looking for was right under our noses, ironic!! Bella, you're the one who has been taking everyone's powers away, you have _control._ You can turn other vampire's powers on and off against their will." I had to admit, it made sense. Now Alice and Edward looked at me, suddenly smiling.

"Could we have our powers back, please??" Alice said, her eyes begging, and her lips pouting. She was giving me the perfect interpretation of a sad little puppy.

"Fine," I mumbled, trying to sound as if this was truly the most difficult thing I had ever had to do. To my surprise it was easy, I just thought, _return the powers(!!),_ and they were back. Alice smiled radiantly and ran to my side.

"Thank You!!" She whispered grinning mischievously.

Weeks went by, and I learned more and more about my new vampire characteristics. Edward thought that it was absolutely hilarious how curious I was, but can you blame me? Alice, Edward, Emmett and Jasper had learned not to annoy me, because for one thing, I was ridiculously strong compared to a normal newborn, and two, because if I was _really_ annoyed, I would take their powers away.

"Hey, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Edward and I are all going hunting, do you want to come?" Alice practically begged me. I smiled up at her, of course she already knew the answer, but apparently _maybe _she could change my mind.

"No, I want to stay here, and you already know that!" I accused her playfully. She gave me her sad puppy dog face once more, but now I was fairly used to it.

"Grrrr." She said playfully once she realized that I wasn't going to come. I smiled as I watched them pile into their cars and speed off. I looked at the clock, _12:52._ If I was still a human, I would have panicked, but I was a vamp now, so it didn't matter.

I ran up the stairs and into the room I shared with Edward. I found the bottom shelf in the closest and dug into its depths. Finally I pulled out my _gear. _I dressed at lightning speed and ran back downstairs, noiselessly flopping myself down on the couch.

I flipped on the TV and turned to channel 13, or as you might know it, Fox. I glanced at the clock and it was 12:55. _Perfect! _I thought cheerfully.

Edward POV

After about two hours we finished hunting. In the short amount of time that I had been away, I had begun to miss Bella like crazy. Why hadn't she come with us, there wasn't anything special going on back at the house. I mean really, what happens on the first Sunday in September? Nothing. Alice and Jasper climbed into the back seat of the Volvo and I took off down the road.

About halfway to the house Alice had a vision. About a second after it ended she burst out in giggles.

"_I like to eat, eat, eat, apples and bananas!!"_ Alice sang in her head. Even in her mind she was totally off key. Why was she blocking me? What had she seen that was _so_ funny?! She laughed at my puzzled expression.

"Don't worry, you'll understand once we walk through the front door." She answered simply. She laughed at some unseen joke.

Once I pulled up to the house, the three of us jumped out of the car. We had beaten everyone home. I quickly walked over to the front door and pulled it open gently, and I immediately understood what Alice had meant.


	3. Apples and Bananas

Apples and Bananas

Apples and Bananas

Edward POV

My jaw dropped to the ground. I _couldn't_ believe what I was seeing, this was insane!! Seeing my shocked face, Alice burst into another giggle fit. Jasper looked just as stunned as I did, only maybe it was because of all of the shock he could feel radiating off of me but I wasn't sure.

Bella had the TV turned onto Fox, and she was watching the TV intently. So intently, that for a second I wasn't sure if she knew we had entered the room. As I took in what I was seeing Bella hopped up from the couch, kissed me, and plopped back down.

"You're watching football?!" I asked her incredulously. She rolled her eyes and laughed sweetly. My Bella, the girl who couldn't even walk without falling, the girl who groaned when her father turned on baseball, was watching football!!

"Hey, before you jump to conclusions, just remember that you have never been around me in the fall or winter months. This is like the Sunday sent from God!" She spoke as if it was a major duh!

"You're watching football?!" I repeated dumbly, I couldn't seem to form a new sentence.

"Wow, I jump off a cliff, your fine, but I watch football, and you're speechless. Interesting." She mumbled more to herself than anyone else. She wasn't really paying attention to anyone else so she just continued to watch the game.

It was Seahawks verses the Patriots, and Seattle was kicking butt. The score was 35-21 Seahawks. And believe me, it was _very_ clear who she was rooting for. She was wearing an old Hasselbeck jersey, with blue jeans, a hat, and blue and green beaded necklaces.

"Have you always been a Seahawk fan?" I managed to say.

"Yep! Cardinals suck, and I know that I used to live there and all, but I am a Seahawk through and through, always have been, always will be. Alice smiled suddenly.

"The Seahawks are going to win." She said plainly, as if she was talking about the weather. Bella instantly glared at her.

"Hey!!" She complained, throwing one of the pillows on the couch at her.

"So is this why you didn't want to come hunting?" I asked her now smiling.

"Of course! Plus, this is something I do alone, especially now." I looked at her surprised by this new information. As if she was reading my thoughts she answered, "Well, sometimes I get a little carried away……"

"How so?" I asked her deviously.

"Well, when they scored their last touch down, I was jumping up and down, and I think that the whole house was shaking with me." She admitted sheepishly. Booming laughter came from outside and I smiled again. Emmett had heard the whole thing. He walked into the house still laughing and looked at Bella just I had. He sat down and grinned.

"So you, like football?" He choked out through his boisterous laughter. Bella wasn't fazed, she just nodded. We all finished watching the game with her and then flipped to another one, for her and Emmett's sake.

Bella POV

All in all, it had been a great day in the National Football League. The Seahawks had won, and the Cowgirls had lost, that's all I needed. I sighed dramatically as the final game that evening ended, and I stood up from the couch.

"Where you going?" Emmett asked lazily as he flipped to wrestling on the TV.

"Hunting, seeing as I didn't go earlier," Edward stood as if to go with me. "It's ok, I'll be back in ten minutes tops." I smiled and gently pushed him back onto the chair and rolled my eyes.

"Is that a bet?" Emmett and Jasper asked eagerly at the same time. I laughed for a moment and nodded. They both grin uncontrollably.

"Winner gets ten bucks from the losers." Jasper announced quickly. We all shook hands, and I waited at the door. Emmett ran upstairs and grabbed his stopwatch. He turned it on and suddenly he shouted 'go!' With that, I was off.

Though I had only been a vampire for a short amount of time, I couldn't imagine a better life. Clearly, this is how I was meant to be. The speed was exhilarating, it made me feel rejuvenated and incredible. I felt like I _finally _belonged, now I could see, hear and do everything they could, I even had my own power!! But, though I will never admit it, I don't love my power because of how useful it can be in a battle against other vampires, (just guessing here, it's not like I have had the chance to try it out!) I loved it because it was _great_ for revenge. Alice threatens to take me shopping, poof! She gives up. Edward worries to much, poof! He gives in. Emmett taunts me, poof! He stops. Though with Jasper it's a different story, he _doesn't_ like his power, so I turn it off almost all the time for his sake. When he does anything to aggravate or annoy me, (because with Jasper there aren't really specifics) poof! He stops as well.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Out hunting alone, was truly not the time or place for blanking out. I could suddenly smell a human and be gone! I would kill myself if I let that happen, so I shook my again to be sure.

As I speed of into the dark forest the gloom seemed to creep up on me and something didn't feel right. Normally the forest seemed alive and beautiful, but tonight something was off, the forest was giving off an eerie vibe as if I was being watched. _I'm probably just nervous, this is my first time hunting alone, and it doesn't help that it's night! _I assured myself mentally.

I checked my watch and found that I had been gone for about two minutes, so I decided it was time to hunt. After six minutes had passed, I had drained and buried two rather large deer. Apparently that was all I could find lately. As I ran back I allowed my thoughts to consume me now that I was fed.

_I am becoming rather tired of deer. Maybe I should go hunting with them next time. No, that wouldn't work, I'd miss the game! And this is a big one too! The Seahawks were facing off against the evil Cowboys this week! Maybe some other time then… _I reasoned with myself mentally. Soon the house came into view and I checked my watch, I'd be back in about 30 seconds, and I had a minute left.

As I neared the house I saw a Black Sedan parked across the street. Before I could even process a single thought, I felt someone attack me from behind. I spun around to kicked my attacker, and he flew into the bushes. Inside the house I heard the TV flick off as the Cullens became alert.

Another attacker came up behind me and threw me into a tree. Being caught off guard, I didn't have time to react and this made them seem stronger. The blow I took from the tree nearly killed me, and before I could stand up, I was caught off guard again. Two incredibly strong vampires (though not half as strong as Emmett) lifted me up and carried me over to the Sedan. For a moment I forgot I was a vampire and all I did was thrash with enough force to pass as a weak human.

At that moment I looked up into the eyes of the two men, Demetri and Felix, the Vulturi's guards. Soon after I recognized them, I came to another revelation: I had waited too long to fight. They were about to throw me into the Sedan, and there was literally nothing I could do. At this moment I hated my power. How could I have been so foolish! Just before I had left, I had decided I didn't want Alice to know who was going to win the bet, so I had turned her power off. And now she would never see what was happening.

Before they threw me into the car, I did the only two things I could. I turned Alice's power back on, and I let out a bloodcurdling scream.


	4. Noooooooooo!

Noooooooooo

Noooooooooo!!

(Yes I know, the BEST title EVER!)

Edward POV

After the final game ended, Bella stood up and told us that she was going to hunting, seeing as she skipped out on it earlier. And well, Emmett being Emmett just had to make a bet with her when she said that she'd be back in ten minutes tops.

Bella had left about ten seconds ago, and Emmett had already plopped down onto the couch. Jasper and Emmett were looking extremely smug, and so seeing as I was curious I tapped into their thoughts.

_Easiest 10 bucks I ever made!! She's a __**newborn**__ sure they can catch their pray quicker, but she won't no where to find them, and it will __**surely**__ take her more than ten minutes to hunt, and then dispose of the body!! _Emmett thought in a jumble of excitement. I scoffed at this, despite Bella's hate for the whole hunting ordeal, she was actually a natural at it. Sure, that last part, disposing of the body might take a bit longer seeing as she cares more for the animals, but I don't think it will take her more than ten minutes.

Jasper's thoughts were along the same lines, he was positive that he and Emmett were going to win. I chuckled slightly and smiled.

"Ughhhhhh!!" Alice groaned. I laughed, she was depressed because Bella had taken her powers. Again. Emmett and Jasper were hunched in the corner, watching the stop watch tick the away, _giggling _like maniacs. I groaned, I hated it when they acted like squirrelly little girls.

Much to my dismay, as more time passed, the two goofballs became more and more giggly. Oh, and their thoughts weren't all that pleasant either, they were both chanting: _"I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win!!"_

It had been a little over 6 minutes since Bella had gone when we suddenly heard thrashing noises from outside. As the seven of us got up to figure out the cause of the ruckus, Carlisle began to mind mumble.

_Oh no! What if Bella found a human! This cannot be good. Don't jump to conclusions, it could just be her being clumsy, yes that must be it! Wait, doi!! She's a __**vampire**__, she's not clumsy anymore!!_

We neared the door when suddenly Alice realized that Bella had returned her power, and she squealed in delight. About a second after this happened, we heard a blood curdling scream coming from the driveway. With that, we all raced out the door and saw a site that would haunt me for years to come.

The Vulturi's guards, Felix and Demetri were grasping Bella in their arms tightly as she thrashed and screamed. Before I realized what we were doing, my family and I were all running towards my angel, clinging to our last thread of hope, maybe we could save her!

Just as we reached the car, Bella looked at me, and our eyes connected. Though I could tell she was trying to suppress it, her eyes held fear, pain, and agony. I was an inch away from taking her back, when suddenly the three of them disappeared into the back of the expensive black Sedan, and as the car whizzed down the road, I could have swore that I heard Bella screaming my name.


	5. Fight Mode

Fight Mode

Fight Mode

Edward POV

I crumpled to the ground, I didn't know what else to do: the very reason for my existence was in that car, being driven away to the unknowns. Alice was dry sobbing into Jasper's chest, and Emmett was pacing back and forth as Rosalie watched the scene unfold. As I kneeled on the ground gazing at where the car had been parked but 30 seconds ago, I could feel my whole world disappearing. Esme continuously cried out "My baby!" and Carlisle did everything in his power to console her, but it was a wasted effort seeing as he was in just as much pain.

"What are you all waiting for!! Let's go!!" Cried Emmett angrily, "Hello, didn't you happen to notice that the _Vulturi _just kidnapped Bella??" Carlisle turned to look at his fuming son.

"No, don't be rash, let's head inside, they already have a head start." He said with his voice full of authority. I was so stunned I could hardly form a coherent sentence, so I didn't bother. My head was filled with plans and ideas, but none of them could get Bella back. The Vulturi were just too strong. I looked up and noticed that everyone was staring at me worriedly.

"Edward, everything is going to be ok, we'll get her back." Esme assured me through her sobs, only it sounded as if she was trying to assure herself as well. Jasper helped me up and we all walked into the living room. The bright and happy interior now seemed rather annoying. I growled at the décor and everyone stared at me as if I was going loony.

We walked over and plopped onto the couch. Emmett, being the fool that we all know and love, tried to cheer us up.

"Well, I guess we won the bet!" He said looking at Jasper. He sounded like a sarcastic cheerleader when he said this. "Ok….. Well I guess we need a plan." He added quickly looking slightly embarrassed.

"Alice, can you see anything yet? The more we know, the faster we can do this," asked Carlisle quietly. Alice zoned out for a minute, and then she went into a vision.

_Bella was sitting on a plane destined for Italy. She was having a glaring match with Felix, and she was obviously winning. Then suddenly, she broke the arm off of her seat and hurled it at Demetri. It hit him so hard that the force sent him hurtling into the airplane wall. After a moment her recovered and walked over to Bella. His face was but a mere inch away from hers as he spoke, his voice full of acid._

"_You __**will**__ pay!"_

We came back to reality when the vision ended. Everyone immediately wanted to know what she had seen.

"Let's just say that Bella still has quite a bit of fight left in her." She answered sweetly. Then she went into details. Emmett was beaming: he was beyond proud. We began to form a plan. I was now out of my deathlike state and I was plotting along with them. I wasn't about to sit here and cry while my angel was being tortured! That would be unbearable.

An hour passed, and we were finally ready to put our plan into action. We all stood up quickly and ran out to my Volvo at lightning speed. Rosalie and Emmett rode with me while Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice piled into Carlisle's black Mercedes.

We ripped through the town at 150 MPH, reveling in the speed. Finally we arrived at a privet airport for personal jets. Being vampires, we were able to slip into the fastest jet we could find and prepare it for flight without being seen. Though normally Esme would argue against stealing a plane, she wanted her daughter back. Carlisle and I headed toward the cockpit. I set the gages and took off quickly. Carlisle looked at his watch and smiled. We had only left the house ten minutes ago.

As we flew, the suspense built, and we all felt like we were hanging off a cliff, but we couldn't fall, and we couldn't get back up either.

Bella POV

We were sitting on the plane, and I was being watched like a hawk. Apparently Demetri wasn't too happy about my recent act of spontaneity. The moments ticked past slowly. I swear, if I didn't do something now I was going to _scream_!

Finally, the last few hours passed and we were in Italy. Felix and Demetri each took one of my arms and practically carried me off the plane. This is the moment I had been waiting for, the moment I had spent the entire plane ride anticipating.

The boys were momentarily stunned as they walked out of the plane and noticed that I wasn't fighting them. I took the opportunity. I ripped out of the grasp and bolted at full speed towards the city. I didn't care if a human saw me, I just wanted to get away. With a burst of speed I flew away from the airport….and into the arms of a large, burly vampire.

He flipped me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and began to carry me towards Vultura at vampire speed. My kicks and screams did nothing to weaken him, he was huge!! Then after a moment of thought, I had an idea. I positioned myself so that my mouth was right next to his ear, and then I screamed. I screamed bloody murder. The shrill noise rang out through the air and seemed to go for miles. He nearly dropped me, but then it was over and he lifted me back up.

Finally after nearly ten minutes, he threw me down on the ground, but not where I wished to be placed. I was sitting in the underground Vulturi headquarters. And everyone was standing there smiling manically at me. This is when my fight mode kicked in.

I stood up with amazing grace and began to attack. I tore apart anything that got in my way and shut down everyone's powers. By the time they got me under control I had killed two vampires. I stared at them in hatred and suddenly they burst into flames. The Vulturi and their guard looked at the burning vampires in surprise. Apparently none of them had thrown the match.

After my captor regained control they carried me off into a small room in the east wing of the _prison_ I would now call home.

The room was dark, but I could see everything perfectly. The walls were a faded blue color, and the carpet was black. In the corner was a large, fluffy white couch with a coffee table sitting in front of it. The only other object in the room was a small bookshelf with several good books on it. There were no windows, and the room smelled musty, the room was the furthest thing from homey.

I reluctantly walked over and sat down on the couch, sighing in despair. I lifted my hand to look at my beautiful wedding ring, the only reminder of Edward that I had left.

Edward POV

We had been flying for about four hours when suddenly I heard Alice jumping up and down, chanting encouragingly. Suddenly the excitement ended and she was at my side. It looked as if she couldn't decide whether she should be happy or sad.

"I just had a vision," she hedged. I nodded slowly, motioning for her to go on. "They will arrive in Italy in about an hour and a half. And when they get off the plane Bella will escape. But she will only get about a mile away before they recapture her. One of their guards had a vision so they sent their strongest guard to trap her."

Though I was sad that she had gotten captured again, I was proud of Bella. By the sound of it, she fought hard, and that was enough in its self to please me.

Another hour passed, then two, and then three. Finally we arrived in Italy, and finally we could fight. I guided the plane into a graceful landing and then we sat in the there, unable to leave for several hours. You see, there was something we forgot to consider. It was morning now, and it was a bright and sunny day in Italy


	6. Confrontations

Confrontations

Confrontations

Bella POV

I honestly can't tell you how long I sat on that stupid couch, silently crying with tears that would not fall. It was over, I couldn't be saved, I had been captured by the stupid, idiotic _Vulturi_! I tried a million times over to think of a plan, but for once nothing came to mind.

As I sat there thinking, I failed to notice several figures slip into my room. When I finally looked up, I found Aro and Jane standing over me with mocking smiles.

"We meet again," he whispered triumphantly. I scowled at him and he laughed darkly. Jane grinned, but it soon turned into a look of desperation. Apparently she thought that if she tried just one more time…. Well guess what, she needs to get over it, her powers don't work on me!

"Though the circumstances are quite questionable," I countered angrily. "So how about you let me go, we'll meet up again by coincidence some other day and then you can say that." I growled. I had no idea where the sudden confidence came from, but I loved it!

"We will never let you go, you filthy animal drinker!" Jane hissed at me in response.

"What if we make a deal," Asked Aro in a distant voice. Jane and I felt our jaws drop to the floor in shock, but I quickly reclaimed my calm demeanor. But he didn't seem to notice this seeing as he just continued on with his speech. "If by some crazy chance you do get away, which is quite impossible might I add, then we will not come after you. Deal?"

I grinned, though he may be an evil, sadistic, masochistic vampire, I knew that he wouldn't go back on his word. Though Jane was another matter entirely…

"We?" I asked him with one eyebrow raised. He laughed.

"Yes, we. None of us," he paused, looking over to glare meaningfully at Jane, "will ever bother you or any of your friends again." Jane pouted at his final statement but he held up his hand and glared viciously at her. "I hope you know that I _am_ a vampire of my word." He finished quietly. I looked at him saw the sincerity in his eyes, though it was evident that he did not think that I could escape. I pondered his offer for a moment and then stuck out my hand.

"Deal."

Edward POV

Finally, finally, nightfall came. The moment the last ounce of sun disappeared we raced out of the plane like we were being chased by killer werewolves. We flew through Italy at incredible speeds, and despite the fact that we were going faster than a plane in flight, it felt as if it took _forever_!!

Eventually we reached the gates of Vultura, and at the door stood Felix and Demetri, who both had malicious smiles upon their faces. We attempted to pass them, but they stuck out their long brawny arms and stopped us. A feral growl ripped through my chest and their smiles dissolved slightly.

"You will not enter," They spoke through gritted teeth and when they heard my whole family let out a chorus of growls they shivered.

"Where is Bella!" Alice demanded angrily. I don't think that she has ever sounded so lethal in her entire life, and it slightly shocked her. The guards looked at each other and laughed quietly.

"Inside, that girl put up quite the fight! She killed two of our best guards! Though, we got her under control." Felix stated calmly.

"Eventually," Demetri added.

We argued with the guard for several minutes and then fought with all our might to get past them, but when the other guard heard our squabble, eight others joined the two we were already angry with.

A battle ensued, and ten minutes, three deaths later (three of the guards), Carlisle couldn't stand fighting so he dragged us off to go home. Everyone, excluding Esme, though she seemed thoroughly depressed, had to be dragged away for we didn't want to give up.

We returned to the plane and began the horrible flight back to our home, but without Bella, I was sure that it would feel more like a prison.

Bella POV

They soon left, but before they did they decided to say a few words.

Aro leaned in the doorway and smiled. "Oh and Bella, if you refuse to grant us the privileges your powers ensue, then we _will_ torture you, be sure of that much." He grinned like a madman and left with Jane in pursuit.

Throughout the night they continued to come back and ask again if I would work for them, but I constantly refused. This only made them angrier, and I could tell that they were begging to plot revenge. While they did this I tried to figure out the mystery of the unforeseen deaths. Back when I had fought the Vulturi guards, the two I had killed had mysteriously burst into flames when I looked at them.

I passed the time by pondering what could have happened, but I drew a blank, again. That seemed to be happening a lot lately… I hadn't seen anyone throw a match…

As I sat there and contemplated the possibilities, my fury returned. I glared at a picture frame on the wall and focused all of my anger on it, and suddenly it burst into flames. I grinned, I had another power.


	7. Power Insert Evil Laugh Here

Power

Power

(Insert Evil Laugh Here)

Bella POV

I quickly went over to the bathroom, gathered a bucket of water and put out the flames that licked at the painting. Not that I liked the stupid thing, but seriously, I wasn't just going to watch it _burn_! I smiled, and took the picture down.

I then glumly returned to my seat on the couch, and distracted myself for hours by making the picture constantly burst into flames. If I stopped then the pain of loosing the Cullens erupted in me, and that ripped the hole wide open once more. Apparently I had to learn the hard way that this hole reappeared whenever I was apart from Edward.

So I didn't stop. When I did… It was just too painful, unbearably so. After a while I learned that I didn't need to be angry to light the fire, I just had to think about it. The more I practiced, the easier it became. By the end of the night it felt as if I had been using the power my entire life. I looked down at the pile of ashes on the ground and sighed, I had become a little desperate to distract myself last night, and when that happened, well I got a little destructive.

I had burned three paintings, eleven books, three rugs (on accident), and two chairs.

I took in the sight of the room again and noticed that there was nothing left to burn. Well that sucked.

I sighed sadly and let my thoughts consume me for the first time in about two days. It was a painful experience, and I knew that I needed to find something to burn, and quick. I miss Edward, and I don't think that I can live much longer without being able to see his crooked grin. Did the world really hate me that much? So much that it would separate us twice? Why, what did I ever do?

If I wanted to get out of here, I needed a plan. But I hardly knew left from right down here, so it seemed impossible for me to consider running. And how long until they would give up on me? They probably wouldn't. They would keep me until I gave in, and if I didn't they would torture me and wait. I sat there for what seemed like years, contemplating my course of action, but nothing truly came to mind, nothing that would work.

There was a light noise in the room down the fall and I listened intently. It slowly grew louder until I was able to understand what it was. I smiled coyly and laughed. _Aro_, Marcus, and Caius, were watching football, and not just any football, NFL football. I snickered as I heard them cheering, it just sounded wrong! And then it happened. They cheered louder as I heard the announcer scream, _"Touchdown Cowboys!"_

Oh no, they didn't. If they were my enemy before, they are my pure and honest rival now. How could they like such a foul and deceiving team? One that hasn't won a playoff game in 12 years! They haven't won in the post season since _1996_! They are evil!! Well, that explains a lot.

I listened to the game for several hours and I was pleased to find that they lost to the _Dolphins_! Oh my God, who looses to them? I sat there laughing to myself, something I hadn't done since I was taken, when the door flew open. Aro flew gracefully into the room followed by Marcus and Caius. As usual, Aro was smiling happily, and the other two looked bored.

"Ah, Bella, why do you look so utterly disgusted?" Aro asked lightly. I sneered at them and they looked slightly taken aback.

"Figures," I muttered under my breath. The three of them looked at me in confusion and Marcus was the first to speak up.

"What _figures_?" He hissed with an annoyed glint in his eye. I smirked in their direction and laughed darkly.

"It _figures_ that _you_, of all people, would be _Cowboy _fans." I growled and looked them over with pure hatred in my eyes. "Only someone so evil could be a fan of theirs." I added in disgust. They glowered at me and I willingly glared back. As I felt my anger building, I immediately stopped; fore I couldn't allow them to know of my new power.

"Jane darling," Aro called over his shoulder, smiling again. Jane lithely glided into the room and smiled sweetly at Aro. "Bella, are you ready to give into us and do as we say?" Aro grinned at me and I growled. "I take that as a no," he answered himself, chuckling softly. "Jane dear, do you mind bringing Sarah in, I'm sure she would love to help us." Jane nodded and left the room in one swift movement.

"What do you need Sarah for?" I countered, my voice sounded cold and distant. Aro shrugged and smiled once more. That was really getting on my nerves!

The door swung open again and a young girl walked in behind Jane. She had light red hair that was curly and flowed half way down her back. Her crimson eyes matched the color of her hair. She seemed young and energetic, I groaned, just what I needed.

"HiI'mSarah,it'sgoingtobesomuchfunshopping,theysayitwillbetorturetoyou,butidon'tbelievethem.Whodoesn'tlikeshopping!Itissomuchfun,Icangoforweekswithoutleavingthemall.Lasttimeittookfiveguardstodragmeoutoftheir!!"

(_Hi, I'm Sarah, it's going to be so much fun shopping, they say it will be torture to you, but I don't believe them. Who doesn't like shopping! It is so much fun, I can go for weeks without leaving the mall. Last time it took five Vulturi guards to drag me out of there!!) _

She spoke at super speed, so she said all of this in a mere second, but thanks to my new abilities I understood every word. I repeated the words in my mind until I understood what she meant. Comprehension broke out across my face and Marcus snickered. I screamed at the meaning behind her words and I ran into the bathroom. They were taking me shopping for my torture! How did they know?! Oh my God, this was going to be horrific! I screamed again as I heard Sarah calling for me to come out and face the music.

Finally Jane broke down the door, with a triumphant smile on her face. I grinned in return and she looked confused. Little did she know, I took away her power, and I wasn't giving it back anytime soon. I quickly took Aro's away as well, and Sarah then dragged me out of the underground prison.

Suddenly I felt a light stinging sensation in my arm and I looked at my capture in confusion. She smiled and answered my unspoken question.

"I took away your power, and your supernatural abilities! Now you're as weak as a human so you can't run away!" She laughed like a little kid on crack, and boy did it sound weird. It was this high pitched tinkling sound that echoed around the room.

I looked around in fear, looking for a way out. I tried to pull away, but she wasn't lying, I _was _weak. I growled angrily and folded my arms across my chest. This was going to be a _long_ day.


	8. Preparation

Preparation

Preparation

Edward POV

We had finally arrived back in Forks after our long and torturous flight. Over the course of the last few days, I have continuously attempted to make a break for it, to run to Vulterra and save my angel, but Alice was always one step ahead of me. Now I looked around the room at my family, the atmosphere was grave, and silence pierced our ears like needles.

"We have to go get her! What are we waiting for; don't you love her at all?" I shouted fiercely, emotion rough within my voice.

"Edward, don't be rash. We all love her, she is our daughter," he said gesturing towards himself and Esme, "and she is their little sister." He then pointed at my siblings. Each of them wore sullen expressions on their faces, even Rosalie.

"Son, Alice has been constantly looking into the future, and every time she sees us going to rescue her, we fail. And worse, each time we go, no matter how different our plans are, one of us dies. We love her, but we will only free her when we can be assured that it will be successful, and that _no one_ will get hurt." He looked at me with eyes full of pity and grief.

I turned around and headed back up the stairs silently. I knew he was right, but I missed her. This was almost worse than when I left her. Guilt took over my body and I collapsed onto the ground, heaving from the dry sobs that racked my body. This was all my fault. If I hadn't have let her go hunting alone, I could have protected her. Or if I hadn't let her make that bet, she wouldn't have rushed home, and we would have noticed the waiting Vulturi before she returned.

I continued to sob, and soon I felt myself begin to become the depressed hermit that I became last time we were apart. _That was my fault as well,_ I thought grimly. I needed her. I needed her with every fiber of my being, and without her I was nothing.

_Edward,_ Alice thought softly,_ this isn't your fault, we couldn't have stopped them. The Vulturi are strong and powerful, and they wanted Bella. She does have an amazing power, and think about it. Knowing the Vulturi the way we do, would they have given up on a power like Bella's? I don't think so. We WILL save her, no matter what._

Alice was right, they wouldn't have stopped at anything. Bella had an amazing gift that any power crazed vampire would kill to have, but that was what made it worse.

_Dude, knowing Bella she is probably giving them a mouthful. _ Emmett thought, obviously trying to look on the bright side. _Come on, I mean we all know that the Vulturi are evil, and Bella knows that as well. She has a thick head, and she always does what's right. So do you think that she would succumb to their filthy needs? HECK NO! She is super duper stubborn, so I bet that behind the scenes the Vulturi are taking major hits to their egos. _

I laughed quietly, Bella was insanely stubborn, so Emmett was probably right. I laughed again when I pictured Bella talking back to the vampire royalty. I scanned through everyone else's thoughts quickly. Everybody was worried about Bella, and no one was thinking about anything else but her. I stopped when I hear Esme _calling_ out to me via her thoughts.

_Edward, we all remember what happened last time when you left Bella, and as much as this hurts us all, please don't become lifeless again. I love Bella, she is my youngest daughter, and the only one that helps out around here! _

I smiled at the thought. Bella was always fretting that we spent too much money on her, so she wanted to repay us. But we were just as stubborn and we refused to let her pay us back. So instead she began helping Esme out around the house.

_But son, we will save her, and she will come home. It is bad enough that my favorite daughter (don't tell Alice or Rosalie) is gone, but to have my son regain his depressed status? That would be unbearable, so please, for us, for Bella, continue being part of the family, please?_

I sighed, remembering how much that had hurt Esme last time, and I vowed, more matter how long it took to save Bella, that I wouldn't do that to Esme again. But I would save Bella, even if it was the last thing I did. I would hold her in my arms again, no matter what. Nothing, not even the almighty Vulturi, was going to come between us and our undying love.

Bella POV

Holy Crap! She was worse than Alice! A few months ago, if you told me that I would soon be meeting someone who was a larger shopaholic than Alice, I would have deemed you insane! I would have _never_ believed it.

And yet here I sit, after a nonstop five day shopping trip, forced into the cruelties shopping has to offer. Sarah spent by far over a million dollars, and then she just threw it in a closet. I think that she forgot about it. She dragged me to five malls, and we went into nearly every store. It was pure and honest torture. There were times when I considered calling Aro and accepting his offer, as long as it got me out of the hands of this tiny, shopaholic, devil on crack. And it got worse.

After our shopping excursion, she dragged me back to Vulterra, and sat me down in a chair. She then spent hours curling and styling my hair, along with applying pounds worth of make up to my face. I swear, the devil himself sent her up to be my own personal demon.

Finally, just a few hours ago, she had finished playing Bella Barbie, and here I sit, awaiting the next torturous event they dish out. No matter how much I want to, I'm not going to cave. They were idiots to think I would, did they not know how stubborn I could be? Surly they didn't, or they would have given up after they first met me.

During all of this chaos, I've had plenty of time to think, and I've come up with a plan. It is the last thing I want to do, but at this point I have no other option. I sat up and sighed once more. I couldn't believe I was going to do this, but it was the only thing I could think of that might possible work.

I glared at the door angrily. The burning at the back of my throat was now fierce, and I couldn't stand it. It felt like someone had stuck an angry lion back there and it was clawing and scratching from within my veins. Newborns had to hunt often, and I was no exception. It had been nearly eleven days since I had been last fed, since I had been taken from my beloved family, and I needed to feed.

Now.

The only reason I was able to go on our shopping excursion was because when Sarah took away my abilities, she took my thirst away with it. Apparently Aro and the rest of the Vulturi wouldn't be too pleased if I massacred the entire mall.

Suddenly the door opened again and much to my surprise, Marcus walked through. He looked me over and sighed in frustration.

"How was shopping?" He asked in a bored monotone. I rolled my eyes and growled. This small gesture of unkindness seemed to amuse him. I glared even more violently and the smile was wiped from his face.

"It was fine," I said through gritted teeth. He smiled, though somewhat warily this time.

"Does our little newborn need to feed?" He taunted, his monotone restored. I glared at him murderously and he looked slightly frightened. "I take that as a yes," he answered in a thoughtful tone. A wicked smile appeared on his beautiful features and he laughed darkly. "Well, if you're ready to feed, I will take you to our _dining_ room. We have a nice selection of humans tonight. Oh, think of the flavors!" He grinned and licked his lips in anticipation.

"Unlike you vile creatures, I don't take the lives of innocent humans." I countered in disgust.

"Oh, if that is the case then I will send someone to fetch you some prisoners."

"Ha-ha, very funny, do you want a round of applause? I don't drink form humans, period, even if they're unrepentant sinners. It is cruel and unjust. But apparently, you are either cold and heartless, or you have found a way to justify your wrong doings. Knowing you, I'm guessing that it's the first option."

"Then I hope you starve," he snickered and left the room in the blink of an eye. I hissed furiously and went back to my thoughts.

As the hours wore on I felt myself becoming more and more famished. I desperately needed to go hunting. But I couldn't. I was forced to spend the rest of my eternity living down here in this rat hole where animal blood was a disgrace. I needed to put my plan into action soon, or I would surely die. Not just from being tortured and underfed, but from Edward deprivation.

I missed him terribly, and the ache in my chest ripped me apart. The only thing that made this separation different from the last time was the fact that he didn't leave, I was _vampnapped._ I gave into my memories and spent hours lying there, remembering everything about him. No matter how much it pained me, I couldn't forget him, I _had_ to remember him. Of course with my photographic memory I don't have to worry, but still, I just can't let go.

I pictured his laugh, and relived all of my human memories that involved Edward and the rest of _our_ family. For some reason, my human life was very clear to me, it was like it happened yesterday. Even Carlisle couldn't understand, human memories were supposed to fade, not grow stronger. I shook my head and rid myself of the thought. It was just another trait that made me the abnormal vampire that I am. I returned to my previous thoughts and lingered in the peace.

I miss Alice, even if she is a shopaholic. And Emmett, his jokes were always enough to cheer me up. When I returned, I would defiantly have to help him pull some pranks on my fellow family members. Esme was like my mother, and it pained me to be away from her. I love her, and that will never change. The same goes for Carlisle, and though Rosalie and I haven't been friends for long, I miss her too. Jasper and I had become closer since the change as well. As he once put it, "_It is so much easier to be friends with you now, especially since I don't want to eat you._"

But most of all, I miss Edward. I can't believe I was ever reluctant to marry him and become _Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen_. I love him more than everything on this earth combined, and that's why I was going to risk everything I had left to get out of here.

The door swung open revealing a, surprise, surprise, a very joyful Aro. I looked up at him, my face a hard mask showing no emotion. He came in alone and sat down on one of the old chairs in the corner.

"Bella dear! I see that you are doing, well umm…. Good!" He said, struggling for words, but never loosing his absurd cheerfulness. He waited patiently for me to answer, but I just stared at him.

"Okay, I see that you won't be answering, so let's move on to the reason why I came down here in the first place." He clapped his hands excitedly, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Let's," I prompted lightly. He beamed and clapped his hands once more.

"So darling," I glowered at his new pet name for me, this seemed to inspire him. "Are you ready to give in and bend to our will?"

I looked him over carefully, it was time to put my plan into action. My escape relied entirely on this moment, and this decision that I made so long ago. I covered my face in my emotionless mask and readied myself to reply. What I was about to do was something that yesterday I have strongly opposed, but now it was my only way out. I took in a deep breath and began to speak.

"Aro, I have made my decision," I replied slowly, inching my way towards the door, as I began to plot my escape…


	9. Escape

Escape

Escape

Bella POV

"Aro, I have made my decision," I replied slowly, inching my way towards the door, as I began to plot my escape. "Yes, I will join you."

He stood there, his expression the definition of surprise. After a moment he recovered and clapped gleefully once more.

"This is marvelous!" He cried in excitement. "I must go inform my brothers at once!" He then ran out of the room at vampire speed, yelling ecstatically, "Yay!" I shook my head and lowered deeper into my seat. This is my only option, it's the only plan that is almost sure fire. I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut. This plan just felt so wrong, but it was already set in motion, and there's nothing I can do about it now.

Slowly I stood and walked over to the door. Sure enough it was open, but there were guards standing outside of it just like I knew there would be. They snickered when they saw my zombie like state, so I cast them a demonic glare and they shut up immediately.

Aro came around the corner whistling a happy tune and I rolled my eyes. It should be illegal for him to be so merry all the time.

"Alright then, Bella, it's time I show you around!" His took my hand in his but I quickly pulled away. He brushed it off and continued down the hall. Internally, I smiled. I hadn't expected a tour so soon, yet here I was. This was a major plus to my escape. I followed him and memorized the layout of the castle. I looked into every corner, and became especially observant. I made thousands of mental notes, and prepared for my upcoming journey.

Much to my disappointment, the tour ended as fast as it had begun. I'd only seen what I guessed to be about a quarter of the castle.

"Okay, I see that it is time to put you to work, but you must feed. Your eyes are pitch black!" he exclaimed pointedly. I followed him down the hall and entered a dark room. Despite the darkness, I could make out every detail in the room perfectly, and I wished that I couldn't.

All around me there were innocent humans, standing there, looking frightened, and beside each of them stood a vampire in predator mode. It was truly the most terrifying thing that I'd ever seen, so without thinking I backed out of the room, gaining speed with each step. Aro turned to look at me and smiled.

"Won't you be dining with us?" He asked politely. I sneered at him and glared.

"I'm not a foul monster like you," I replied icily. He merely chuckled at my statement and turned to face a young girl. She looked to be about fifteen years old, with long blond hair and adorable freckles. Aro stalked towards the girl, and I turned around and ran. Though I am fast, I wasn't fast enough to avoid her scream.

I returned to my room and curled up into a ball. I stayed like that for hours, dry sobbing. I cried for Edward, and my family, both human and vampire. I cried for myself, and that poor girl who had just been so brutally murdered. Eventually the door swung open, and I sat up.

Caius walked in and looked me over as if I was a broken toy. "Come, Aro is waiting." With that he turned and exited the room. I stood up and followed him into the throne room.

"Bella! How wonderful of you to join us! We have your first assignment, and you are to get to work on it immediately." His uncanny cheerfulness was odd, it should be unhealthy how happy is all the time.

I sighed sadly and motioned for him to continue. He grinned and everyone else merely nodded.

"Well then, there is an abnormally large group of vampires staying in the city for the next week. They all have… interesting powers. I don't want any threats." His voice then turned hard and serious, "I want you to take away their powers, and if you even dare return them… let's just say you will be punished." He grinned wickedly and I glared at him.

"So, what are my rules then, am I allowed to feed now?" He laughed lightly, returning to his normal demeanor.

"Darling, of course you are allowed to feed! I offered earlier…" He trailed off suggestively and I scowled.

"I will never drink from a human!" I screeched angrily. Aro's expression turned dark.

"When you're thirsty enough you will."

"When I'm too weak to do my job you'll allow me, I'm sure," I countered.

"You could never last _that _long!" He said through his laughter.

"Wanna bet?" I replied icily. They all shut up and looked me over carefully.

"Back to the rules, you are free to wonder the castle. But, you must never leave, and there shall always be two guards following you. Do you understand?" I scoffed and turned to leave. Demetri and Felix were immediately behind me.

"Believe me, I understand," I replied when I was nearly out of earshot.

The boys led me to a tower overlooking the city, and pointed to where the other vampires were. I quickly took away their powers and left the room. I spent days wondering aimlessly throughout the place, dedicating everywhere I went to memory. If I was going to get out of here alive I needed to know my way around here by heart.

I continued to do as the Vulturi ordered, and with each passing day I felt myself become weaker. If I was going to escape I would either have to leave in the next few days, or wait several months. This was a do or die situation.

If I left in the next few days, I would get out sooner, but who's to say that I do get out? What if by then I'm too weak and I get myself killed? I have to get out alive, I have to see Edward again. He is my top priority.

But if I were to stay a few more months? Sure it would be hell, but what if I become so weak that they let me feed? And then I do attempt to escape? I would be stronger and have a better chance in that scenario, but can I wait that long?

The answer is no, I can't wait that long. It has nearly killed me being away from Edward already, and we've only been apart for two or so weeks! God how I miss him!

So it's settled, I will leave tomorrow. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a wreck! My hair is muddy and stiff, sticking out at weird angles. There are extremely dark purple bruises beneath my eyes, and my eyes themselves are pitch black. The clothing I'm wearing is torn and ripped, covered in mud and filth. And yet, despite all of this, I still look beautiful. I laughed dryly, that's what I get for being a vampire.

I had nothing better to do, so I continued wondering the silent halls of the Vulturi castle. As I walked I went over my plan in my head countless times until finally it was time. In exactly fifteen minutes it would be dawn. Today was supposed to be insanely sunny, so it was the perfect time to escape. If I got out of here in about fifteen minutes, I would have time to get in a car before the sun caught me. But the others would be held up inside, so by the time they came out they would be glistening like a billion diamonds. I grinned. As Emmett had once said, I'm diabolical.

I quickly walked to Sarah's room and smiled. Just as I had assumed, her purse was sitting on the dresser. I walked over to it and grabbed a handful of cash. I didn't take a credit card, I'm not stupid. If I used it they could trace it and be hot on my trail in a matter of hours.

I stuffed the cash in my pocket and walked down the hall. The only way out was through the throne room full of vampires, down the hall, into the lobby where Gianna stays, and up through the sewer. I sighed, this could be difficult.

I walked at vampire speed over to the entrance to the throne room and ripped it open. Using my newfound power, the room burst into flames. The Vulturi and their guards and guests screamed in alarm and I ran towards the second hallway.

"Get her!" Aro screamed. I felt cold hands grip my waist. I roared in frustration and ripped the man off of me. He bit at my flesh but missed by an inch. That got me angry. I lifted him up and drop kicked him. After he began to soar I made him ignite in flames. Much to my pleasure he rammed into Caius with a deafening boom.

I then continued to fight off the other monstrosities that tried to prevent my escape. I ripped at them and drop kicked them as I screamed in pain. They constantly bit at me and tried to rip me apart.

I whirled around, sending my captors flying, and everyone in the room exploded into flames again. With that I charged down the hall. I burst into the lobby and for the first time ever, Gianna looked truly terrified. Ignoring her, I pushed my way past the many oblivious vampires that crowded the room and ran towards the exit.

"You can't leave," Gianna exclaimed in alarm. "Sunrise is in one minute exactly!" I smiled, slightly and took off even faster. I have to get to a car quickly, or I am toast.

I raced up the hall and found the sewer entrance. It was designed for coming in, but not leaving. I grabbed one of the steal statues that decorated the area and launched at the manhole cover. The force of the blow sent the cover flying and I smiled. I moved the table over and stood on it, with one last push I leapt out onto the street.

I quickly replaced the cover and ran at human speed over to a car in the parking lot of a grocery store. I slammed to a stop and took in a whiff of the brisk morning air. I instantly stiffened. Though it was only around seven in the morning, the streets were crowded with people. The monster within me threatened to break free. People near me looked at me curiously, fore my eyes were raging with thirst. Slowly I began to stalk over to a girl around my age.

She smelled absolutely ravishing, I imagined the feel of her blood flowing down my throat. The sweet taste, the feel of it as I was once again rejuvenated… The last time I had felt like that was when I was hunting with Edward… Edward.

I stopped into my tracks and quit breathing. I couldn't do that. I wasn't that kind of monster. I looked over the girl once more. A moment ago all I had noticed was the sweet blood pulsing throughout her body. But now I saw more. She was radiating with fear, her pulse had gone into over drive. She was utterly terrified. She was utterly terrified of me.

I slowly backed away in horror. How could I even have thought about doing that? Why? Yeah, sure it had been over two weeks since I last fed, and I was a new born, but how could I have come that close!

As I dwelled in my thoughts I noticed the sun begin to break from the clouds. Crap! Seeing this I ran over to the car and smiled at my luck.

The car was a 2008 Honda Accord Sedan LX, all in all an okay car. With one swift movement I pried open the door and hopped in. Quickly I leaned down and hot-wired the car. Thank god I had become friends with Rosalie! Once that was finished I slammed on the gas and sped out of Volterra, hopefully for good.

I swerved around the corner and looked in my rearview mirror. Most of the Vulturi were standing there looking at me in horror as I escaped. I grinned at them and laughed light heartedly. As I studied their faces I noticed something I never thought I would see. Aro looked furious. The expression was just so out of place on him!

I laughed again and whipped through the streets at a hundred and ten miles an hour, passing the terrified townsfolk.

The sun had risen and was bright in the sky. I don't think that I had ever seen such a sunny day, not even when I lived in Phoenix. I grinned and thanked the Gods. I had made it out, and they were stuck. Better yet the car I now sat in had tinted windows!

I drove at incredible speeds for about an hour until I reached Milan. I laughed quietly. A little over a year ago I had nearly passed out when Edward had gone over sixty miles-per-hour. And here I sit, in Milan, Italy, after driving 229.94 miles in a little over an hour! I shook my head and sighed.

Slowly I pulled into a dark ally and waited until nightfall. Finally after sitting for hours in endless boredom, I remembered the radio. I shook my head at my own stupidity and turned it on. Once I found a good station I leaned back in my seat and listened to the elegant music.

When I opened my eyes it was just after sunset. I got out of the car and walked out of the ally. I made sure not to breathe as I strode down the streets of Milan. It was a beautiful city, and when I had time I would be sure to return, with Edward of course. I ventured down the road until I found bus pick up. There were tons of cars in the lot and I looked around until I found a decent car. The Vulturi had seen me take off in the other car so it was time to abandon it.

I repeated the same steps as before and within minutes I was flying down the road. I kept a look out and soon found a forest. Slamming on the breaks, I hopped out of the car and raced into its depths. Letting my instincts take over, I rocketed through the forest, chasing after several bears. I fed from two and looked them over sadly. If I was human I would have been crying right now. I hate killing, and here I was, standing before two broken bodies. I let out a quiet sob. I miss Edward, I need him to be here with me, I can't do this alone. What if they have moved on? What if I can't find them? I pushed the thoughts out of my head and told my self that I would find them. In a matter of days I would be in Edward's arms again.

_But what if I wasn't?_ The little, evil, demonic voice within my head asked sweetly. Oh, how I hate that voice! I shoved the thought aside and buried the bodies of the poor animals. I trudged back to the car, quiet sobs wracking my body. _It would be just my luck if I never saw them again._ I thought grimly.

Once I reached 'my' car, I drove to the nearest clothing store. People stared, and I could only imagine how I looked. I hurriedly bought a new outfit along with a hairbrush, socks, and shoes. I thanked the lady who rang me up and rushed to the nearest bathroom.

I gasped in horror when I saw my appearance. I had blood on my shirt, but luckily the shirt was dark enough that a human couldn't see the blood. My hair was coated in mud and filth, and it was sticking out in funky positions. My clothes, well they were ripped, torn, and covered in grime. I grimaced and went into the nearest stall. I hastily put on the new clothes and threw away the old ones.

I came out and washed my hair as best I could in the small sink, and than brushed it. In the end I looked decent, but not great. I sighed sadly and left the bathroom. After a few minutes of searching I found an ATM. I smiled and withdrew the contents of my account. I huffed angrily when I noticed the machine giving me _thousands _more than it should. When it was done I looked at my bank account records and noticed that a few weeks ago Edward had loaded my account. Normally I would have been furious, but I actually needed it now.

I stuffed the money into a purse I had purchased and drove to the airport. When I finally arrived I ran up to the counter. The man who was in charge of the counter was young and obviously single. I could work that to my advantage. It's my turn to dazzle!

I smiled at him sweetly and he instantly froze.

"H-hi, c-c-can I hel-l-p you?" He stuttered nervously. I laughed and he was totally entranced.

"Hi, my name's Bella and I need a ticket to Seattle," I answered sweetly. He nodded like an over excited teenager and began to type into the computer. He kept having to use the backspace key because he couldn't even type right. I giggled and it made him even more nervous. I rolled my eyes and settled in for a long wait.

Eventually he spoke up. This time I made sure to look at the floor so as not to dazzle him anymore.

"We have one seat left, the plane leaves in an hour and the seat is first class." I smiled at him and bought the ticket. By the time I reached the gate the plane was boarding first class.

I spotted my seat easily and was pleased to find that it was a window seat. After a few moments two girls came and sat next to me.

"Hi! I'm Jamie!" One girl said. She had light brown hair that went down to her shoulders and icy blue eyes. She was very pretty, and she seemed like the type of person who I could be great friends with. I soon learned that the other girl was named Ruby. She had rich brown hair that flowed halfway down her back, and in the light it had a red glow. Her eyes were a light grey and she seemed really nice, but who knows.

After we talked for a few hours the two fell asleep. I looked over at the clock and noticed that it was 15 minutes past midnight. I sighed and closed my eyes, readying myself for the journey that lay ahead.


	10. Beginnings

Beginnings

Beginnings

Edward POV

"Cullen people! Get your butts down here!" Alice cried in excitement. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. The last time that Alice had been excited, Bella had been here. I walked down the stairs quickly and sat down on the couch as the rest of the family entered the room. Each of member of my family was wearing the same confused expression, and they sat down, eager to know what was going on.

"Okay, so I've been watching my visions very carefully lately, and I'm happy to say that all systems are go!" Alice was practically bouncing in her seat as she said this, but the rest of us were more confused than ever. "I had a vision of us, in Vulterra. We were in the underground castle, and we were talking to Aro. The rest of the Vulturi were there, and none of them looked angry. We looked somewhat excited!" She squealed.

"Well, you said that we were talking to them, what were we saying?" Carlisle asked.

"That's the thing," Alice frowned. "I can't here what we're saying, but we all look like we're full of hope. So I say that we leave tomorrow." We thought about this for a moment and then nodded our heads vigorously in agreement.

The seven of us rushed out to the cars, and climbed in at abnormal speeds. Not even moments later, we had arrived at the private airport. We quickly hijacked one of the largest planes, and shot out of the old airport. Carlisle flew the plane while the rest of us tried to rein in our excitement. This was it, I was finally going to have Bella back. It had been nearly a month since we lost her, and now she would come home. I smiled, and laughed quietly, something I hadn't done in forever. I wonder why they are going to let her go? It was probably because of what Emmett had thought earlier, why else?

Eventually we landed, and our excitement was hard to hide, we were all close to bursting. Without a second thought, the seven of us raced to the Vulturi headquarters. After what felt like hours, we arrived at the throne room, where Aro, Marcus, Caius, and Alec.

"Hello," Aro greeted us halfheartedly. Aro was always so excited and happy, what had happened?

"Hello, Aro. I'm not trying to pry or anything, but where is Jane, Demetri, and Felix?" Carlisle asked casually. Aro's expression became mournful.

"They're all dead," he whispered sadly. My family and I gasped. How could this have happened, I'd never seen a vampire that could destroy them.

"We are very sorry for your loss," Carlisle said quietly. Even though Carlisle said we were sorry, we could barely contain our excitement, and it showed.

_Uh oh,_ Alice thought, her eyes wide. _This is what I saw in my vision. That means that I have no idea how they will react when we ask for Bella._ Alice looked up at me, her expression was panicked, and I'm sure mine mirrored hers.

"Aro, I'm sure you have much to deal with, but we actually have a reason for coming," Esme said sweetly. "About a month ago, you took Bella from us, and we want her back. She's my daughter, and I can't go another day without her. So please, will you bring her out?" Aro's sullen face turned grim.

"I would if I could, but I can't. That girl is brilliant." He threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "Never, has anyone escaped us, but she did." Our eyes went wide. Aro was telling the truth, no one had ever escaped, so if Bella had, she was a genius.

"How?" I choked out in surprise. Aro smiled evilly.

"That girl is very creative," he muttered. "She refused to give in, she wouldn't work with us. Then, around the third week, we tried to torture her. We thought it worked, but really she was just acting. She told us that she would work with us, and do as we please. We let her out and she was free to roam the castle. Little did we know, she used her time to memorize the layout. Then she waited for the perfect moment, and she escaped. That's why Jane, Felix, and Demetri are dead." He finished. We stared at him. That didn't sound like Bella, I couldn't picture her killing someone, let alone three vampires. Was she really that strong? But she was that creative, there had to be more to the story, but I couldn't be sure.

"Why didn't you go after her, not that we object…" Carlisle trailed off.

"When she first got here, we made her a deal. No one had ever escaped us before, so what was the risk? We told her that _if_ she ever escaped, we would not go after her. I never go against my word." He added grimly. I laughed in relief. We said our goodbyes and returned to the airport. Though Bella wasn't with us, she was free, and she was probably on her way right now.

"Edward, did you find out when Bella escaped?" Esme asked thoughtfully.

"Aro's thoughts said that she escaped around three days ago." I answered. We had to get home quick, if she went to our house, and we weren't there, what would she think? Carlisle understood as well, and the plane launched out of the runway.

Several hours passed, and we finally arrived at the house. I ran inside at an outstanding speed, only to find Bella's scent, a day or so old. She had been here yesterday, and when we weren't here she left. I sank to the ground again, why was fate always dragging us apart?

Bella POV

I arrived in Seattle around five AM, and I immediately ran to the house in Forks, but they weren't there. I inhaled and realized that they had only left hours ago. I had missed them by_ hours_! I sighed sadly, and looked around. It looked as if they had left for good. I took in a shaky breath, and ran back to Seattle. Once I had arrived, I found a new car dealership. I walked inside and began to look around. Eventually I settled on a new 2009 Mercedes ML-Class. It was a large black car that had extremely dark tinted windows, and it was gorgeous. I looked at the price tag and noticed that I didn't have enough money. I sighed and shook my head. It's time to do some dazzling.

I walked over to the man who was in charge of the place and smiled sweetly at him. His eyes glazed over and he forgot to breathe. I wonder if that was what I looked like when Edward had dazzled me. After a moment he jumped back to reality and smiled.

"How may I help you?" He asked in a British accent. He was about six foot one, and he was fairly muscular, for a human he was good looking, and he seemed to know it. He nonchalantly ran his fingers through his blonde hair and smiled. I rolled my eyes and smiled again.

"Hi, I came to buy a car, and I saw that one over there," I motioned towards the Mercedes. "I fell in love with it immediately, but I don't seem to have enough money." I flashed him my best smile and he froze. I then put on my best 'damsel in distress' look. "So I was hoping that maybe you could help me out?"

After several minutes I had gotten him to sell me the car for half the price. I climbed into my new vehicle and drove out of the place with a smile on my face. I spent the rest of the day driving to Denali, in hopes of finding the coven that the Cullen's always talked about.

Finally I arrived in Denali, and I drove through the woods in search of the coven. After about an hour, I came upon a large mansion, with the scent of vampires strong in the air. The house was and old Victorian, it was three stories tall, and it was beautiful. I stepped out of the car and walked up to the front door. I quietly knocked three times, but I knew that they could here me.

The door flew open, and standing before me were five beautiful vampires. A strawberry blonde, Tanya, stepped forward. The last time I had seen the five of them was at my wedding. When Kate saw me she ran over and engulfed me in a hug.

"Bella!" She cried. I laughed and hugged her back. "How are you, and why are you here? Where's Edward? How have you been these last few months? Do you like being a vampire?" She shot off questions like a maniac and I laughed again. Once we finished our greetings, we entered the living room and sat down on the couches.

So, are you going to answer Kate's questions?" Carmen asked. I smiled lightly and began to answer.

"I am doing okay, I'm here because I didn't know where else to go, I can't find Edward, I've been okay for the last few months, and I love being a vampire. " I answered. When I finished I pretended to wipe my brow. "Jeez, you ask a lot of questions!" I collapsed onto the couch as if I were tired and we all laughed.

They continued to ask billions of questions, and I ended up telling them everything that had happened in the last few months. They were all astounded, and instantly wanted me to demonstrate my powers. For a several hours, I was able to forget about my problems, and it was nice, but without Edward there, they came back quickly. Was I ever going to see him again?


	11. Giving Up

Giving Up

Giving Up

Bella POV

_**20 Years Later**_

It's been twenty years since the day I arrived in Denali. After telling them about what had happened, they had given me a _long_ list of all the houses that the Cullens had ever owned. I set off, and went to every house. They weren't in any of them. I continued searching non-stop, for fifteen years. After all of that time, I became lonely, extremely lonely. The emptiness that encased my very being stabbed at me. My dead, un-beating heart throbbed endlessly, but at times it would become worse and crash over me in waves of misery.

The pain became so horrific, that at times I considered returning to the Vulturi, but they wouldn't kill me, it would be a repeat of last time. I even sunk so low as to ponder going to La Push. They hate what I've become, surely they would kill me! But at these moments, memories of Edward and the rest of the Cullens would flash before my eyes, and I would sink to the ground in despair. _You must go on, they are probably waiting at the next house! And if you go die now… Only one house away! Would it be worth it, to die without knowing! They are there!_ I would tell myself. I forced my stubborn mind to believe it, and when I reached that next house, the same process would occur. I couldn't give up!

But that all changed five years ago.

_Memory_

_I raced through the empty forests at inhuman speeds, sobbing tearlessly as I ran. Once, many years ago, I had found comfort in running, but now, it was just a painful reminder of what I had lost. Misery crashed over me, and it was impossible to drag in the unneeded air. I collapsed onto the ground as the sobs rocked my body violently. I squeezed my eyes shut to force back the tears that I knew wouldn't come. I rocked back and forth in a fetal position, humming my lullaby to myself. I don't know how long I sat there, drowning in my self pity, but it felt like an eternity. Finally I stood. I could not let myself become this worthless pile of mess that I am!_

_Even when Edward left me, and I thought he didn't love me I wasn't this bad! Why now, why do I react this way, when I know he loves me? When I know he is probably reacting the same way? When I know, that if I keep looking, I could have a chance of finding him?_

_**Because you have no one to pretend for,**__ whispered the voice in my head. __**With Charlie and school, you felt like you had to be alright. Now no one is near. No one that cares…**_

_I choked down another sob at that thought. The only people that truly cared for me, were no where to be found. I have to live my life, Edward would have wanted me to._

_With that in mind, I hunted quickly. Even as the bear's blood flowed down my throat, I didn't taste it. I stood from my prey's tangled body and lifted it effortlessly. Dragging it up the hill, I found a place to bury it. Once the body was disposed of, I ran into town. Just like I had done when I left Italy, I went into a shop and cleaned myself up._

_Soon I found out that I was in Lansing, Michigan. I knew that it wouldn't be overcast for long, so I ran back to my car. When I arrived in my sanctuary, I took off down the road for Portland, Oregon._

_Only a day later, I turned off of the freeway, entering Portland. I found a small apartment, and went out to look for a job. Surprisingly, I found one that I adored. Near the downtown area, was a publishing company. The job asked that once a book was sent in for a final edit, I would be the one to look through it. I was thrilled to have found a job like this, I could spend all day reading, and earn money doing it. Sure, I had to do a bit of dazzling, and create a false background, but it worked. I went under the name Isabella Rose Coranidy. Apparently, I attended Harvard for four years, majoring in literature. Not only was it my dream job, but it paid well too. For my apartment, I furnished the living room, but left the rest of my new home empty. Like I needed a kitchen or a bedroom!_

_I bought new cloths, and made sure that I had absolutely no free time. Free time was horrendous, it allowed my mind to wonder. I worked sixteen hour days, racking in the cash, and spent the rest of the day working at a small bakery across the street from my apartment. It was a lonely life, and I knew I needed someone to spend my time with. I couldn't just become a hermit._

_So with that in mind, I began to talk to my customers at the bakery. I ended up making friends with three teenagers. I learned a lot about them. One girls name was Chelsea. She was highly opinionated, and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She was also extremely sarcastic, she could even get me to smile once in a while. She was sixteen years old, and she had shoulder length dirty blond hair that was coated with layers. Sadly, even at sixteen she was taller than me. Her 5'6" height and skinny stature made her beautiful for a human._

_Next there was Liz. She was quite the character. In a way, she was like Alice. She loved to shop, but she wasn't as eccentric. Her bleach blond chin length hair was filled with pink and purple highlights. She was also sixteen, but thank god, she was only 5'2". Liz was always making everyone laugh, and she had the weirdest things to say. At random times she would shout out something totally off subject, and the four of us would burst out laughing. My laughter wasn't as carefree or happy as it had once been, but it was there._

_Finally there was Randall. Though he preferred to be called Randy, we ignored him. He was about 6'1", and was about 17 years old. Unlike the girls and I, he was always talking everything up, and then making an enormous fool of himself. He had short cropped blond hair and was insane. At least that's what I thought._

_Together, our group was full of laughs, and other than the Cullen's, I had never met anyone better than those three._

_One day, it all ended, or so some thought. We had known each other for nearly 6 months, when we were all riding in Liz's car, heading over to her house. Liz was laughing so hard at something that Randall had said, that she started to tear up. With her sight blurred, it was impossible to drive. She tried to pull over, but it was too late and we crashed off the bridge._

_The car tumbled and flew off the road as we screamed. After mere seconds, we were drifting away in the river. Quick as a whip, I unbuckled my friends and dragged them to the shore. None them were breathing, none of them were going to live. I couldn't even bare to consider going on again without anyone by my side, so without another thought, I leaned down and bit their necks. I drank for as long as I could without draining them completely to ensure that they had plenty of venom in their system. Without further a dew, I picked them up and ran deep into the woods, where no human would ever go. I searched for what felt like years, until I found a cave. I escaped into the entrance and laid my friends down. I sat there, for three days, feeling helpless as they writhed in pain. Screaming, and crying, fighting for the lives that were slipping away._

_**Have I made a mistake, should I have let them die? Edward always thought of this as damning someone to hell, but is it really? No, it's not. They will be better off, now they can live. They can be happy. I won't be alone. I'm so selfish! **__For those three days I beat myself, I didn't know whether I had made the right decision or not, and it killed me._

_Once they had woken up, I explained to them what they were. What I was. At first they refused to accept it, but after a little demonstration, they came to terms with what they were. None of them exactly liked it, but they preferred it over being dead. For that, I was thankful. We spent the next year out in the forest. I phoned my jobs and told them that I had had a family emergency and that I was moving. They wished me luck, and sent me my final checks._

_That year I taught them how to control their strength and speed around humans. They learned how to pretend to _be _humans, how to hide what they are. But more importantly, I taught them how to hunt. When they had first woken, I gave them an ultimatum. They had three options: Hunt humans and leave me this instant, hunt animals and stay with me, or hunt animals and leave. They were all petrified by the thought of leaving me, especially Randall._

Present

They were all intent on learning my lifestyle, but it took them nearly 5 years to get a hang of it, and now here we are. For the first time in twenty years, I am returning to Seattle, and this time I'm staying.

"When are we gonna be there?" Randall asked impatiently.

"In forty years," Replied Chelsea in a bored tone. See what I mean about sarcasm? Liz snickered and I laughed quietly, though Randall was not amused.

"Thanks, you're _so_ helpful," he retorted angrily.

"Randall, as I recall, there are some nice therapists in town. I'm sure they would love to help you with your anger management issues." I smiled sweetly as I said this.

"Okay!" He agreed frowning. I looked over at Chelsea who was grinning evilly and burst out laughing. It was obvious that she had used her power on him. She can make anyone agree to anything. It was the most annoying power in the world, but she didn't use it on me. One, I am the coven leader, and two, I told her that if she did, I would use _my_ power and make her explode into flames. Of course I wouldn't, but she got the picture.

Eventually we arrived at our new home. Before us stood a brand new, two story, Victorian style home. It had mahogany trim lining the windows, doors and walls. The siding was a light cream color, and the house was brilliant. It had an old wrap around porch in the front with a swing left by the previous owner. Surrounding the house was many trees, and thick forests filled with delicious animals.

Exciting.

I took out the key and stepped inside. It opened into a rather large living room. To my right was the staircase, and to my left sat a cozy, fully furnished room. The couch faced the stone fireplace, and above the mantel was a wide screen 55" Plasma screen TV. The room was decorated simply, and I liked it. Ahead of us was a beautiful kitchen filled with new appliances, and the right of it was a small dining room and a bathroom.

Upstairs were four bedrooms, each had a balcony along with a large bathroom. I quickly picked mine out and laid down on the bed. The walls were a deep blue, and the carpet was white. There was a mahogany book case, with a matching bed and desk. I ran out to the car at vampire speed and brought in my belongings. We were in the middle of nowhere (Three miles from Seattle) and no one was watching. Slowly, I unpacked my endless collection of books and CDs. Reluctantly I unpacked the rest and went downstairs to watch TV.

I flipped through the channels and settled on watching _Bones_. Half an hour later, my family descended the stairs.

"I forgot to mention," I said lazily. "We start school tomorrow at eight-o-clock sharp." Groans erupted throughout the room and I smiled wickedly, we were going to school tomorrow, no matter what.

**Thank you for reading my story. For those of you who have reviewed I am eternally grateful. At the most there are only two chapters left in the story, so stayed tuned. After this story, I will probably be done writing. Forever. So thank you for supporting me while I did write, but I'm done after I finish writing **_**Taken**_**. I have no confidence lately, so I'm pretty sure I'm done. BTW: Randall is based off of my dad. He is ALWAYS talking everything up, so I thought it would be funny to add it into here.**


	12. Hello Everyone!

**Hello Everyone!**

**I am currently working on the end of my story **_**Taken.**_** It has exactly two chapters left, and so the end is near. I will continue writing after I've finished my story, but please, continue to review. I have self doubt issues, and I personally don't think my writing is good. But you seem to like it, so please review, it helps boost my confidence. Thank you for your support, and I hope you like the end that I've created! PS. If you want me to write an epilogue, please tell me. At the moment I'm not going to. Your choice. Once again, thank you for your support.**

**Bella91388**


	13. Izzy

Izzy

Izzy

Edward POV

_**20 Years Later (Same As Bella, I Just Said It Again)**_

It's been twenty long, horrific years since we lost Bella. Twenty terrible years since we learned of her escape. After we had returned to our home and found that she was gone, we went on the hunt. Alice followed Bella with her visions, but by the time we arrived in Denali, she had already left. For the next fifteen years we continued following her across the US, as she searched for us. But each time, we were too late. As she looked for us, she didn't follow a pattern, so it was impossible to just wait for her at her next destination.

At the end of those fifteen years, Alice had yet another vision. Bella had given up. She was going to settle down. In a way, this made me extremely happy. If she was in one place, and didn't leave, it would be easier to find her. But in another way, it made me incredibly sad. She had given up.

Why? I cannot say, for I don't know. It was something I would never suspect of her. But she did.

In the vision, Alice had seen that Bella was currently in Lansing, Michigan. We raced to the city and searched for her fervently, but we never found her. She wasn't there. Alice continued having visions of Bella, in a small monotonous town. Nothing my dear sister saw could point us in any direction. In the visions, Bella was either working in a bakery, or in an office building. Once in a while, she would spot Bella in a dull apartment, but none of these places were ever unique. None of these places resembled any specific cities.

During the course of the next few months, we circled every city on a map that she could possibly be in. There were over five hundred cities to search. As we set out on our journey, we saw Bella as she made three new friends. We watched as they grew closer, and yet my angel was never truly happy. I vowed that one day, I would see her gorgeous smile again, in person. Eventually, we had explored nearly half the cities on our list, still without any luck. That was when yet again, my world came crashing down.

_Memory_

_I watched as Alice's eyes glazed over. She was having another vision. I looked into her thoughts and watched the vision play out._

_**Bella paced impatiently outside a cave, deep within the woods. She looked frustrated, and scared. She looked terrified. Her clothes were crumpled and dirty, as if she had put them on wet. Her hair was in a disarray, and yet she was still the most amazing creature I'd ever seen. **_

_**Constantly she would glance back into the cave, but each time a disappointed yet relieved look would cross her beautiful face. She mumbled incoherent words, and seemed to debate with herself. Eventually, she said something we could understand.**_

"_**They're awake."**_

Present

After that, the pixie and I learned that Bella had changed her three friends. They stayed in the woods for several years, but I never knew found out when they left.

_Memory_

"_Edward," Carlisle whispered as he held a sobbing Esme. "We've been searching for nearly nineteen years, it's time we settled down again." He choked out the words like they were poison. It was clear how much this simple statement hurt him. It was clear how much it hurt _me._ But all seven of us knew that it was true. If we couldn't find her in nineteen years, we would probably never find her._

_Reluctantly, I nodded. It had to be done. And living like this, hardly living at all, was not right. We had to move on. It would never be the same without Bella, she was like a drug. Once you have a try it, no matter how little you take, you can't live without it. And when you try, it very nearly kills you._

Present

So that's what we did. Carlisle and Esme picked some random city and we moved there. I was too depressed to notice where we went, but it didn't matter. We were going. Alice cut off her visions from Bella. It would be easier that way, not by much at all, but it _might_ help a little bit.

We moved into our new mansion and it was decided that we should live our lives like we had before we had met Bella. Carlisle was hired at the local hospital, and Esme stayed home while my siblings and I went to the high school. Just like any other school, it was filled with self absorbed, shallow, dimwitted kids that thought they were cool. The first year went by painfully slow, but we made it. I have no idea how I will make it through an eternity.

And now here we are. It is my second year at this boring school, and I'm returning with my siblings. Alice and I are once again juniors while Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper pretend to be seniors. How exciting.

Rosalie pulled into the nearest parking space. We had all crammed into her tiny Red, BMW M3. I stepped out of the car and sighed. The school hadn't changed a bit. Today was going to be a long day.

After I received my schedule I went to my first few classes. Each tick of the second hand ached like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. The hours that passed were excruciating. Finally, it was sixth period. _Only one more class,_ I thought to myself, relieved. Alice came over and sat beside me. This was the only class we had together. There was a third seat at our table, but at the moment it was unoccupied. Moments before the bell rang, a girl raced into the room and sat down. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and turned to Alice. She wore the same expression.

_Werewolf_, she thought. I shook my head and her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. I spoke to fast for the girl to hear, and explained.

"She only smells _faintly_ of werewolf. She is obviously a Quileute, but she isn't a werewolf." Alice nodded in agreement and we turned to look at her for the first time. She was skinny with deep russet colored skin. Her black hair hung in waves down her back, twirling in various curls. Her dark brown eyes were concentrated on the teacher as he droned on and on about cellular division.

She noticed me looking at her and smiled politely.

"Hi, I'm Alice and this is my brother Edward." The pixie introduced sweetly. I smiled weekly at the girl and she nodded softly. After a moment it seemed as if she was hit with a sudden realization. I decided that now would be a good time to read her thoughts.

_Omg! Omg! No freaking way, they can't be the same ones, there is no freaking way! Omg! Wait, there eyes! They're vampires! Eakkkkk!! My dad is going to freak!_

My eyes widened in alarm and I told Alice what I'd heard at vampire speed. The two of us looked her over carefully, she was practically bouncing in excitement.

"Edward and Alice…Cullen?" She asked, each word seeping with joy. I looked her in the eyes and gave a small nod and she squealed. The teacher stopped the lesson to glare at her, and then he continued. Alice rolled her eyes and I gave a small smile.

"Hi! I'm Izzy Black! You don't know me, but you know my father, Jacob Black." She whisper screamed. After a moment it sunk in, and my jaw dropped to the floor. I turned to Alice and saw her eyes alight in surprise. Slowly I turned to look at Izzy once more and smiled lightly.

"Your name is Izzy?" Alice asked quietly, speaking up for the first time. The girl grinned and laughed sweetly.

"I think it would be better if we talked about this elsewhere, we are in science you know. Plus, this is my first time through, and I'm sure you've taken science hundreds of times." We laughed and nodded.

Finally class ended and the three of us bounded out of the room quickly. When we reached Rosalie's M3, we found the rest of our siblings waiting, eager to leave. When they smelled Izzy, there defenses were put up. They looked at me curiously and I explained.

"Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett," I pointed them out as I named them. "This is Izzy, Jacob Black's daughter." Their jaws dropped and they stared at her incredulously as she gave them a hundred watt smile.

We decided to meet in the park down the road, and we took off almost immediately. Minutes later we were sitting deep within the forest, ready for her to explain. She didn't need an introduction.

"Well, as you know my name is Izzy. My father could never _really_ get over Bella, but then he imprinted. After that he thought of her as a loving sister. So, when they had me I was named Isabella Carly Black. Carly is my mother's name. But instead of going by Isabella, I go by Izzy. My dad told me about werewolves and vampires because one day he got really mad and burst into this gigantic wolf. After that I wanted to know _everything_. So they told me. They told me all about Bella, and you, and well, everything! I've always wanted to meet Bella, she sounds sooooo amazing. My dad says that I would love her. Everyone did. Oooo! I can't wait to meet her, is she with you?" She said this so quickly that without our enhanced hearing, we never would have understood her.

The five of us glanced at one another sadly and told her about what had happened the last twenty years. By the time we had finished it was evident that she was truly heart broken. We said our goodbyes and promised to hang out again some other time, but for now we _all_ wanted to go home and sulk.

The weeks passed slowly, and we got to know Izzy quite well. Once in a while we would share a few words with Jacob, but that was rare. We could hardly bare being within a mile of him because of his burning werewolf scent. Then one day something changed. I couldn't place my finger on what, but I knew.

Izzy was blocking her thoughts from me by singing _I know a secret!_ Repeatedly. By the end of the day I thought I was going to strangle her. God, it was sooooo annoying! I walked over to Rosalie's car and waited for my family. After a moment they arrived, and following behind them was none other than Izzy Black.

"Be expecting a visitor tonight, around midnight," She said, smiling brightly. She winked and skipped off to her car, her eyes shining in delight.


	14. Carnival

Carnival

Bella POV

School went by without a hitch several weeks. Of course it was incredibly boring, but we made it. The place was just like any other, there were your jocks, your preps, and every other clique you could name. It was harder than I thought: getting through each day without Edward. When I first started going there, I imagined, that maybe, just maybe, he and the rest of our family would be there. But they weren't. And I can't say that I'm surprised; there are thousands of schools that they could have gone to. For all I know, they could be here, in Seattle, or across the country in New York City.

Tonight is the spring carnival. Each year Seattle holds this major carnival in the downtown district, and we are going this year. Yet much to our dismay, today was a very sunny day, so we won't be able to leave until sunset.

I rolled over and groaned. The tiny clock on my bedside table read 3:27 PM. I still had several hours to go. Well, I might as well go downstairs. I can't just sit here and continue reading _Wuthering Heights _all day. Slowly I stood up and walked down the stairs to find my family playing DDR.

"I'm gonna whoop you're buttocks!" Randall yelled as he stepped in time with the music. I laughed quietly and sat on the couch to watch.

"Dude, you've missed like fifteen steps and you're only halfway through the song. I've missed one. I'm so gone win." Liz announced, rolling her eyes.

"Fine! Then we'll just start over," Randall unplugged the DDR and set it back up on his favorite song of all time. "How do you like me now?" He taunted, as Chelsea took her place beside him.

"Come on! Did you seriously have to choose _that_ song!" She wined, looking at his choice in disgust.

"This is like, the greatest song of _all_ time! Duh! Plus, I'm really good at this song."

"That's because it's the only song you know how to dance to," Liz retorted.

"Fine, let's just start this. I'm so gonna beat you, I'll get a full bar and you'll get…. Half." I shook my head at his childishness and watched as they got into their starting positions.

The song, _Girls Just Want To Have Fun_, came on and Randall squealed like a little kid in a candy shop.

"OMG! I love this song! You are sooooo in for it!" Randall proclaimed proudly.

The steps began coming and sure enough, he got everyone. But so did Chelsea. Effortlessly. Suddenly an idea popped into my head and I grinned at her, she looked over at me and immediately understood. Turning back to Randall, without missing a beat, she grinned demonically. For a second he looked worried, but he turned his attention back to the screen.

"Randall, stop dancing. Now." Randall instantly stopped, and Chelsea finished the dance with a full bar, while Randall had… half.

"That's cheating! Bella," He wined, putting on his best puppy dog face.

"Go get ready, we're leaving in a half hour," And with that said, I walked up to my room, leaving behind a pouting Randall, a gloating Chelsea, and a hysterically laughing Liz.

I looked through my closet and found the perfect outfit. I mean seriously, even though Alice isn't here to critique me, she _knows_. I pulled on Red spaghetti strap tank top, with white knee length shorts and red flats. I brushed my hair and smiled lightly at my appearance. For a miserable vampire, I looked pretty good.

When I arrived downstairs, only Randall and Chelsea were waiting. Randall was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt with a black jacket. And Chelsea was wearing the usual. She wore a black Lincoln Park t-shirt with a Hot Topic skull and crossbones jacket. And of course she was wearing the black capris that were adorned with various silver buttons and zippers.

"Where's Liz?" I asked the two quietly. They pointed up the stairs and I turned to see Liz strutting down them like a movie star. She had on a white summer dress with a blue floral design on it, and white high heals. She was even wearing a pearl bracelet.

"Liz, you do know that we're going to the carnival, and not a ball, right?" I asked her skeptically.

"Mhmm,"

"Well then get your butt down here, we're going hunting first!" She rolled her eyes but speed up.

A half an hour, five dear, and two bears later, we were all fed and driving to the carnival. All in all, we had a really good time. Randall insisted that we go on _all_ the rides, so for once we decided to humor him. Finally it was around ten o clock, and we had to get out of there. We weren't leaving because it was late, I mean really, we don't sleep. But we were leaving because Randall decided to participate in the circus show, and he ended up attacking the monkey. Yeah, you get the picture. So now, we are on the run.

Just as I was about to race out of the entrance, a scent hit me that stopped me dead in my tracks. _Werewolf._ I turned to my family and they were eyeing me suspiciously.

"Go home, I forgot something on the carousal," They accepted my lame excuse and took off towards the car. After I was sure that they were gone, I followed the foul scent. Within moments I was in front of a hotdog stand, and standing there before me, shoving three hotdogs down his throat, was none other than my best friend, Jacob Black.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed happily. He turned to look at me, and after a moment recognition lit his face.

"Bella!" He scrunched his nose up and breathed through his mouth while I just quit breathing all together.

"You smell awful!"

"So do you!" I squealed in excitement. We both laughed and then I noticed the human who was hooked onto his arm, looking at us like we're mental. We probably are.

"Oh, Bella this is my wife, my imprint, Carly. Carly this is my best friend, Bella. The vampire," he added under his breath. A smile graced her face and she turned to me.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you," she said politely. I lit up like a Christmas tree when she said that.

"You talk about me?" I beamed. Jake laughed and nodded. I squealed happily.

"He used to talk about you all the time, but he doesn't need to anymore, Izzy does that for him."

"Izzy?"

"She's our daughter, we named her after you, Isabella, but she goes by Izzy," Jake admitted sheepishly. My smile instantly tripled in size, and I swear, I was waiting for my tiny face to split in half. Jake laughed when he looked up at me and soon Carly joined in.

"But what do you mean 'Izzy does that for him'," I asked, changing the topic slightly.

"Well, Jake told her all about you, I mean we did name her after you, and ever since you're the only thing she talks about. Jake gave her some old pictures and she cherishes them like they are worth a fortune. She dreams of the day that she will finally get to meet you. She also knows about, our kind, and well, yours. So she won't be surprised if you come to visit." I grinned and nodded profusely. I can't remember the last time I smiled so much. "Would you like to come to our house? We don't live in La Push anymore, we moved to Bothell recently." I nodded and followed them out to their car where I hopped in the back seat. Once we were on our way, they began telling me all about Izzy, and I couldn't wait to meet her.

"So, Bella, how have you been these last twenty years?"

"Terrible," I muttered, looking out the window. Neither of them looked surprised, in fact, they were both grinning like idiots. Quickly, they exchanged glances and then looked away.

"Okay, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing," they both said at the same time. I rolled my eyes, knowing that I couldn't get anything more out of them, and watched out the window. Eventually, we pulled into a two car driveway in front of a medium sized white house. The lawn was fairly large, and nice and green. We walked up to the front door and it swung open, revealing a pretty girl who looked around seventeen. When she saw me she screamed and ran over to give me a huge hug. She began jumping up and down and shrieking constantly, while her parents shook there heads and laughed.

"Izzy, let her breath," her mother scolded.

"Like she needs to!" She shrieked again. I laughed and gently pried her off of me. A pout covered her face and I laughed.

"Let's go inside," I said quietly. The three of them nodded and led me into the living room. We talked for hours, and Izzy asked me over a billion questions, I swear. She acted as if she had met a movie star, it was really sweet. We talked forever, but then it was around one in the morning and they made Izzy go to bed. I felt horrible of course, because school started at eight, but Jake assured me that it's a miracle if they get her to go to bed by two, so it was fine. Just before she went to her room, Izzy got out a pen and paper. She scribbled something down on it and smiled as she handed it to me.

"Don't read it until eleven thirty tonight, got it?" She ordered. I smiled and sarcastically saluted her. She grinned and went back into her room.

"I better be going,"

"Thanks for coming, it was nice seeing you again Bells. Come again." Jake said to me as they both hugged me goodbye. I ran out the door and sped back to my house. I spent the rest of the day, sitting on the couch, drinking a water bottle filled with blood, watching a _Bones_ marathon. About a week ago I had dropped out of school. It was _so_ boring. It's not like I needed to go, it was my second time.

Finally, eleven thirty PM rolled around and I pulled out the note. On it was a phone number. I raised my eyebrows in confusion, but dialed it anyways.

"Hello?!" Izzy asked in excitement.

"Hi,"

"Ooh! Good, for a second there I thought you weren't going to call, that would have been freaking devastating."

"I was only three minutes late."

"Oh. Yah. Didn't Notice." She admitted sheepishly. "Meet me at my house pronto, got it?"

"Okay, what are you planning?" I asked hesitantly.

"Why, the best night of your life of course!" She said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I laughed and told her I'd be there soon.

I grabbed my purse and left a note for my family who was out hunting. Five minutes later I arrived in front of her house and she was waiting.

"Tsk, tsk. You can't wear _that_." She looked over my outfit in disgust and pulled me into her bedroom. I didn't fight. She handed me some cloths and pointed towards the bathroom.

"Go, shower, now." She ordered. I knew what was coming next, she had that evil glint in her eye. I sulked as I walked to the bathroom. Halfway there I heard Jake's boisterous laughter ring throughout the house. I turned and saw him looking at me.

"I thought I was done with Bella Barbie!" I whined. He laughed even louder.

"Sorry, can't help you." He continued laughing as I disappeared into the torture chamber.

After a quick relaxing shower, I dressed and Izzy came in. Immediately she did my makeup and hair. I sat there, waiting patiently, with my eyes closed while she worked her magic.

"Viola! You're done," Izzy exclaimed proudly. I looked myself over in awe and smiled at her. My chocolate brown hair cascaded down my back in elegant curls, all my makeup was natural, but it brought out my topaz eyes. As if they didn't already stand out. I was wearing skinny dark blue jeans with a black tank top and silver flats. The outfit wasn't fancy, but it looked great. I hugged Izzy and she laughed in approval.

"Time to hit the road!" She squealed and ran out the door. I shook my head and silently followed her to the car. The moment I was in, she took off down the road. She was only going 60 MPH. Can't she drive faster? Oh well, if I asked, Jake would kill me.

We inched our way deeper into the forest until we arrived at the edge of a long driveway.

"Get out," She ordered, I looked at her like she was insane. "Get out, and run down the driveway. I have to go home, but you'll like what you find. I promise."

When I didn't move, she groaned and pushed me out of the car. Quickly, she closed my door and disappeared down the road. My eyes narrowed and I huffed angrily, but I did as she said. I stood up and ran down the driveway, imagining what I would find.

After running for about two miles, it hit me like a ton of bricks. The scent was strong, and familiar. And fresh. Realization slammed into my brain and I squealed, running faster down the driveway than I had ever run before. The whole time, a smile widened across my face.

_They _were here.

Finally, the path widened and there, up ahead, was an enormous mansion. I squealed again and raced up the front steps, ripping open the door. In front of me stood my family, all seven of them. Shock was plastered on their faces and they couldn't seem to move. I quickly scanned the room for my personal Adonis, and found him. I screamed out of pure joy, and flew into Edward's arms, the only place I wanted to be.

Edward's arms tightened around me and he held me close, never wanting to let go. I looked up into his beautiful eyes, and his lips came crashing down on mine, reuniting for the first time in twenty years.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

Bella POV

Finally, everything was how it should be. I was here, in the Cullen mansion, cuddling in Edward's embrace, surrounded by my family. It almost seemed as if nothing had changed. Almost. But the truth was everything had changed, and it was time to explain.

Alice and Jasper were snuggling together on the loveseat to my left, while Rosalie sat in Emmett's lap to our right. And last but not least, Carlisle and Esme sat on the couch in front of where Edward and I sat, holding hands and smiling happily.

"It's been a long time…" Carlisle murmured sadly. I nodded along with the rest of my family. "What happened, start from when you left." I nodded, looking down at the ground. It was a painful topic, but I knew I had to tell them. Edward squeezed me closer to his side in reassurance. I sighed and began my story.

"After _they_ took me from you, I was put on a plane heading straight for Vulterra. Demetri and Felix were with me, making sure I didn't pull any funny business," I smiled wryly at that part. "Well, eventually the plane landed. When we got off, I tried to escape, and it almost worked. I ran away, as fast as I could, but the Vulturi had recently acquired a physic, so they saw me escape. They stationed their strongest guard nearby, and he caught me. He carried me the rest of the way to the Vulturi. I tried to get away from him, but nothing worked. I even screamed in his ear. _That_ almost worked, but it didn't. Of course. So then they brought me down to Aro and the rest of them. I tried to fight. I learned that day that I had a second power, a very useful power."

The Cullen's mouths fell open in surprise and I smiled lightly.

"You have a second power? I've yet to meet a vampire with TWO powers! This is remarkable, what is it?" Carlisle asked bewildered.

"I can set things on fire with my mind. That's how I escaped. But first… So anyways I decided to fight them. I ended up killing two of their best guards. Accidently of course, I was just trying to get away. After that they took me to my room and we made a deal. If I ever escaped, they could not come after me. He thought it was impossible for me to get away, so he agreed. I refused to let them use my power, they got annoyed. Well one day I was glaring at this painting, releasing all of my fury, when it burst into flames! That's when I figured it out. I practiced, and came up with my escape plan. Anyways, when I still refused to bend to their will, they tortured me."

Alice buried her face in Jasper's chest, while Esme looked at me with horrorstruck eyes. Carlisle closed his eyes tightly and rubbed his temples. Jaspers sent out waves of calm, trying to rein in the situation. Rosalie looked angery, and Emmett jumped out of his seat.

"I'll kill them! Tell me who did it and I'll kill them!" Emmett roared. Rosalie put her hand on his forearm and pulled him back down to the couch. After several minutes he had calmed down and I looked at Edward. His eyes were tormented and he looked furious.

"What did they do? Did they rip you apart and let you heal? Tease you with human blood? Please, tell us." Jasper whispered. I looked at him and laughed. The Cullen's looked at me like I was mad.

"They didn't do any of that, they did worse," I glared down at the ground as I continued. "First of all, they didn't let me feed the entire time I was there, they offered me humans, but I would never take them. But the real torture began when they brought in Sarah," I shuddered at the horrific memory. "She…she…she took me on a five day non-stop shopping spree! She spent by far over a million dollars on me, and then she just stuffed it all in a closet!" I shrieked in horror. The Cullen's sat silent for a moment and then burst into a fit of laughter.

"Laugh all you want, it was FRICKING TORTURE!" I exclaimed, fore they still hadn't stopped laughing. "WELL ANYWAYS," I shouted over their laughter, which was slowly dying down. "After that I gave in, for about a week I did what they asked, but the whole time, I just explored and memorized the layout of the place. Finally, it was time. I ran out of there, and when they tried to stop me, I lit them on fire. I planned it so that the moment I was out of there, it would be sunrise so I could leave more easily, just in case they broke their promise. Once I got out, I ran to the nearest car and hotwired it like Rosalie taught me." Rosalie beamed like a proud mother when I said this, and my family laughed quietly.

I went on to explain everything after that, and when I finished, they explained what had happened with them. It was a long night, full of outbursts, conversation and laughter, but it was worth it. I would never leave Edward's side again, not even for a moment. After a while, I called my other family and they came over.

The door swung open and in walked the three that had kept me from going wacko the last few years. They stood there in shock, I hadn't told them that this was the Cullen's house.

"HOLY CHEETOES!" Cried Liz. "Are you the Cullen's! The famous CULLEN'S! The ones that Bella talks about ALL the time!" I smiled sheepishly at my family, but they were grinning like idiots. Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead, smiling.

"The very same," he answered, chuckling quietly. I looked up to see the crooked smile that I loved, and I couldn't resist. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed Edward. It started out simple, but soon became VERY passionate.

"It's getting hot in here!" Emmett cried.

"Awwwww!!" Alice and Rosalie chimed.

"Get a room!" Chelsea said, though she was smiling, happy to finally see me happy.

"Ewww!! Oooy gooy moment!" Liz yelped and ran outside. I finally pulled away from Edward and saw him smiling like crazy. I grinned and turned to see the Cullen's absolutely radiating with joy. I shrugged and we all laughed.

"I couldn't resist." I muttered, had I been human my cheeks would have been permanently stained red. Edward took my hand and led me up the stairs to the attic. Unlike most attics, it was decorated beautifully, perfectly accommodating Edward's style. Edward led me to the bed and where we spent the rest of the night, cuddling in the soft glow of the moonlight.


	16. Hello My Totally AWESOME Fans!

Hello My Totally AWESOME Fans

**Hello My Totally AWESOME Fans!**

**Due to your totally AWESOME response to my story, and your sadness that it was over, I've decided to do a SEQUAL!! Tell me what you think of the idea!! Thank you once again for that totally awesome reviews, you've mad this a great run! Also, the winner of my last contest has chosen my next story! This story will feature Bella as a vampire slayer, who is sent out to kill the Cullen's. Oh No! What will happen? Find out when I post the first chapter!!**

**PS: It will be awhile until I post anything new. I am very busy these upcoming days, I mean who isn't, BREAKING DAWN IS COMING OUT SOON!!**

**Bella91388**


	17. Sneek Peek: Revenge

Hey There

**Hey There!**

**Alright, here is a first look at the sequel to **_**Taken**_**! My new story (the sequel) is called **_**Revenge**_**. So here is the first look!!**

Finally, everything is as it should be. There are no evil sadistic vampires after me, and my family is by my side. After reuniting with Edward and the Cullen's, the eight of us, along with Randall, Chelsea, and Liz, found an even larger mansion (I still don't know how that is possible) a few miles out from Bothell, in Mill Creek. I refused to move too far away; fore it would break Izzy's heart. It was so sweet how attached she was to me, constantly she claimed that I was the sister that she never had. And despite me being a vampire, Jacob and Carly made _me_, of all _people_, her guardian. I was flattered, and I couldn't be happier.

**So there you go, the first chapter should be up really soon, keep in mind that I'm working on three stories at once, so updates will be slow! Thank you!!**

**Bella91388**


End file.
